


Le Miroir

by Billie_trads



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mirror Universe, TRADUCTION, Translation, Univers miroir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_trads/pseuds/Billie_trads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Dean touche un étrange miroir, il est aussitôt emporté d’une réalité alternative à une autre, et il lui faut peu de temps pour réaliser que l’univers essaye de lui faire comprendre quelque chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311092) by [cloudyjenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyjenn/pseuds/cloudyjenn). 



> Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cet fic ! Ceci est une traduction de la fic de cloudyjenn, [The Mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/311092/chapters/498189), réalisée avec son autorisation.

Toucher le miroir serait une erreur. Dean sait que toucher le miroir serait une erreur. Mais il y a quelque chose de si envoûtant dans l’objet, dans le lustre liquide du disque de verre lisse, que Dean ne peut littéralement pas s’empêcher de tendre la main pour parcourir du bout du doigt la surface du miroir.

Les échardes glacées d’une douleur ardente transpercent son corps de toute part. Un court instant, Dean est un fil sous tension, un conduit d’énergie crépitante aussi aveuglante qu’un éclair, puis plus rien. Sa main retombe le long de son corps et il s’effondre à genoux, suffocant sur rien de plus que le contrecoup.

"C’est quoi ce bordel," halète-t-il, mais personne ne répond. Il lui faut un moment pour rassembler ses esprits et quand il y parvient, Dean quitte la salle dans laquelle se tient le miroir, s’attendant à trouver son frère et son ange, mais Sam et Castiel sont partis. Le couloir sombre et poussiéreux est vide de tout autre que Dean.

"Sam ?" appelle Dean, forçant les mots à passer au travers de sa panique grandissante. "Cas ?"

Là encore, personne ne lui répond et Dean troque sa peur contre de la colère parce qu’il est plus facile d’être en colère. Il sort son téléphone et l’ouvre pour appeler Sam. Ca sonne et sonne et Dean n’entend la voix de Sam qu’une fois renvoyé à sa messagerie. La même chose se produit avec le numéro de Castiel.

Ce n’est pas drôle.

Dean sort son revolver et descend prudemment l’escalier lugubre jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée, appelant son frère et leur ange toutes les deux ou trois marches. Ce n’est pas avant d’arriver près de la porte d’entrée qu’il entend enfin un bruit. Se plaquant contre le mur à côté de la porte, Dean ralentit sa respiration et écoute attentivement.

"S’il te plaît fais attention," dit une voix venant de dehors sur le porche.

La voix rassure Dean et l’énerve en même temps parce que c’est bon de savoir que Cas est en vie, mais bordel pourquoi a-t-il laissé tomber Dean alors qu’il l’a forcément entendu haleter de douleur à l’étage au-dessus? Les mains de Dean se posent sur la poignée et il commence à la tourner, mais une autre voix répond à Cas et le choc pétrifie Dean sur place.

"Je fais toujours attention, Cas."

C’est une voix de femme, sombre et rauque et qui évoque à Dean les coins sombres d'un bar. Il ne la reconnaît pas, à l’inverse de Cas manifestement, parce qu’il soupire et reprend la parole.

"C’est un mensonge," dit sévèrement Castiel. "Tu es imprudente. Veiller sur toi est un travail qui demande beaucoup trop d’efforts."

Veiller sur elle ? Depuis quand Cas a de nouveaux humains sur lesquels veiller ?

"C'est ça, n’empêche, je ne t’ai pas entendu te plaindre la nuit dernière," dit-elle avec un sourire que Dean peut entendre.

Quelque chose de sombre et de désagréable tournoie dans la poitrine de Dean. Dean ne s’est jamais imaginé connaître les moindres détails de l’existence de Castiel, mais il pensait bel et bien savoir tout ce que Castiel faisait sur Terre, ce qui inclut les relations bien trop intimes avec des femmes qu’il ne connait pas. Le sous-entendu de sa phrase ne lui plait pas. Ne lui plait pas du tout.

"Ce n’est pas tout à fait ce que j’ai voulu dire," dit Castiel, mais à présent son ton est amusé.

"Hé, c’est moi que t’as choisie, c’est avec moi que t’es coincé. Le bon comme le mauvais," dit-elle et ils sont maintenant assez près pour que Dean puisse entendre le bruit bien reconnaissable d’un baiser. Le sentiment désagréable dans la poitrine de Dean explose en une rage aveugle que Dean ne cherche même pas à comprendre et c’est bon, ça suffit. Il ouvre brutalement la porte et fixe Castiel du regard.

"Putain mais qu’est-ce que tu fous, mec ?"

Les yeux de Cas ne s’écarquillent qu’un peu et il chancelle en arrière, mais pour lui, c'est presque une réaction exagérée. La femme à ses côtés dissimule sa propre surprise si vite que Dean n’a qu’une seconde pour enregistrer ses cheveux châtains coupés courts, ses yeux verts et sa mâchoire carrée avant qu’un revolver ne soit braqué sur son front.

"N'approche pas," gronde-t-elle, et la façon dont elle se positionne devant Cas serait touchante si l’ange n’était pas _à Dean_. "Qui es-tu ?"

"Qui je suis ?" demande Dean, incrédule. "Qui es- _tu_  ?" Son regard quitte son visage pour bondir jusqu’à Cas, qui est en train d’étudier Dean, ses sourcils une ligne sombre d’inquiétude barrant de son front. "Cas, c’est quoi cette fille ? Où est Sam ?"

"C’est bon," dit-elle brusquement, armant son revolver pour appuyer ses mots. "Dis-moi qui t'es et comment tu connais Sam ou je te jure, je t’explose."

C’est à cette menace que Dean réalise que la situation n’a rien à voir avec Cas lui cachant sa petite amie. Il reconnaît ce regard dans les yeux de la femme. Ce reflet dément et protecteur brillant dans ses yeux lui semble soudainement bien plus familier qu’il ne l’avait réalisé. Que Cas ait une liaison secrète, c’est une chose. Mais il est impossible que Dean ne connaisse pas quelqu’un d’aussi ouvertement protecteur à l’égard de son propre frère.

Dean recule d’un pas et lève un peu les mains, s’éloignant pour pouvoir voir la femme et la regarder vraiment. Elle est exceptionnellement grande pour une fille, peut-être trois ou quatre centimètres seulement de moins que lui. Son corps est mince et tout en muscle, mais avec assez de courbes pour être considéré comme féminin. Pas le type de Dean, pas avec ces cheveux courts et cette poitrine plate, mais elle est pas mal dans le genre athlétique.

"Non, DeAnna," intervient soudain Cas, posant une main sur le bras de la fille. "Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" demande-t-elle au moment même où Dean dit, "DeAnna ?"

"Je le reconnais," dit Castiel avec une pointe d’incrédulité. "Il y a… Je sens… il est-"

"Crache le morceau, Cas," disent la femme et Dean à l'unisson. Elle regarde Dean en fronçant les sourcils, mais Dean garde ses yeux rivés sur l’ange et retient sa respiration parce qu’il est presque sûr de savoir ce que Cas va dire et c’est tellement tordu, il n’arrive plus à penser correctement. Encore moins quand il se souvient de la façon dont cette fille s’est collée à Cas juste avant d’aller sur une affaire.

"Il porte ma Grâce," dit rapidement Castiel.

"Excuse-moi ?" La jalousie écorche ses mots et Dean rirait s’il n’était pas occupé à essayer de ne pas paniquer. Son autre lui, son lui _féminin_ se tourne vers Castiel, mais garde son arme pointée sur Dean. "T'as pompé ta Grace dans d’autres gens ?"

"Bien sûr que non," dit Cas d’un ton agacé. "C’est toi, DeAnna. Une version de toi venue d’une réalité différente."

"Putain, j’y crois pas," murmure-t-elle.

"Génial," soupire Dean en se frottant les tempes. Juste génial. Non seulement il a été aspiré dans une dimension alternative, mais en plus il est tombé sur celle où il est une fille. Une fille qui apparemment s’envoie en l’air avec son ange.

"Saloperie de miroirs," marmonne-t-il.

*******************

"La seule chose qui me vient à l’esprit est de le toucher à nouveau," dit Castiel.

Dean et DeAnna le regardent tous deux comme si sa tête avait pris feu.

"C’est tout ce que t’as trouvé, Cas ?" dit DeAnna sans une bonne dose de sarcasme. Dean ricane en silence. D’accord, c’est bizarre au possible de se voir en fille, mais au moins elle déchire.

Castiel fronce de tout son être.

"J’ai plus de connaissances à ma disposition que tu ne pourras jamais en avoir de toute ta vie et ceci est la seule solution qui se présente. Dean est arrivé ici en passant par le miroir. Il doit repartir de la même façon."

On dirait bien qu’être dans un monde miroir n’a pas tellement changé Castiel.

"Ouais, mais… et s’il n’est pas renvoyé dans le bon monde ?" demande DeAnna avec logique, et cette phrase résonne avec la peur secrète qui, Dean réalise, n’a cessé de grandir dans son esprit.

"ça m’inquiète aussi," admet Castiel. "Bien sûr, je pensais demander conseil à mes frères. Mais je crois vraiment que c’est ça la marche à suivre."

"D’accord," dit DeAnna. "Alors vas-y. Discute. Reviens avec des réponses."

A la surprise de Dean, Castiel se penche pour déposer un baiser rapide sur la bouche de DeAnna avant de disparaître dans un souffle de vent. Il lève un sourcil vers elle.

"Sérieusement ?"

"La ferme," grogne DeAnna. Au moins elle a le bon sens de rougir. "Cas aime bien, d’accord ?"

"Alors il t’a matée," conclut Dean, mais sa plaisanterie n’a pas l’effet désiré. DeAnna sourit juste de ce large sourire terriblement distrait et hoche la tête.

"Tu peux compter là-dessus, Moi en Mec," dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Les intestins de Dean tournent d’inconfort. Une pensée ici ou là est une chose. Elles sont faciles à écraser. Mais ça… DeAnna a l’air d’être vraiment amoureuse. Même être une fille n’écarte pas la panique bien réelle à l’idée qu’une version de lui-même ressente ce genre de sentiments pour Castiel.

"On dirait que tu vas gerber," commente DeAnna. "Je sais ce que tu penses. Comment est-ce qu’on pourrait l’aimer ? Il est tellement bizarre et maladroit et pas une fille, bla bla bla."

"Facile à dire pour toi," fait sèchement Dean. "T’es une femme !"

Le regard de DeAnna se refroidit considérablement.

"Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que j’aime les mecs plus que toi ?"

Pendant une seconde, Dean est perdu avant que le déclic se fasse dans sa tête. Il ne devrait pas être aussi content. Il ne devrait vraiment pas, mais apprendre que son homologue féminin est une lesbienne est vraiment génial.

"Mec. C’est bon ça."

Elle claque l’arrière de sa tête.

"Arrête de réagir façon moi et écoute. T’es pas hétéro. Je ne suis pas gay. Alors arrête de faire comme si tu n’aimais pas les deux et va te taper ça. Sérieusement," dit-elle par-dessus les objections de Dean. "Tu ne le regretteras pas. C’est un vrai tigre."

Dean fait une grimace. Tout ça n'a plus rien de génial. "Allez, arrête… c’est un ange. Il n’est pas… Il ne devrait pas faire ça."

"Oh je sais. On a déjà traversé ça," dit-elle, hochant la tête avec empressement. "Il ne devrait pas baiser avec des inconnus et devenir la triste ombre de lui-même. Je suis tout à fait d’accord."

Sa main, tellement plus petite que celle de Dean et pourtant tellement, tellement familière, se pose sur son bras.

"Je vais dire quelque chose de très gay, donc tiens toi prêt." Elle ne lui laisse que quelques secondes avant de continuer. "Ce n’est pas pareil avec de l’amour, d’accord ? S’il est amoureux, et si je connais mes Castiels il est complètement à fond sur toi, alors ce n’est pas pareil."

Son Castiel épargne à Dean la peine de répondre. Son retour ne détourne pas l’attention de DeAnna cependant, et le regard de Dean est verrouillé sur le sien quand Castiel commence à parler.

"Bon, j’ai vérifié et tous mes frères s’accordent à dire que le mieux est de toucher le miroir à nouveau," annonce-t-il.

"D’accord," DeAnna murmure. Elle se secoue un peu, l’intensité disparaissant de son visage, et elle sourit à Castiel. "Merci, bébé."

"De rien."

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. "Bon, je suppose que je vais juste… vous savez, fuir votre écœurant petit nid d'amour."

La tête de Castiel s’incline sur le côté et la poitrine de Dean se serre. Tellement semblable à son… à l’autre Castiel.

"C’est troublant de voir à quel point tu es similaire à DeAnna," dit Castiel, et ce petit morceau de coïncidence flippante pousse Dean à s’avancer vers le miroir.

"Bon bah, quand faut y aller," dit-il.

Il tend la main et le miroir l’emporte.

*******************

Même à travers les vestiges vacillant de la vive douleur qui accompagne les voyages à travers le miroir, Dean sait qu’il n’est pas dans le bon univers. Trois femmes se tiennent à deux mètres du miroir, chacune avec la même expression de surprise. L’une d’elle est DeAnna. Identique jusqu’à la combinaison des cheveux courts, du jean bleu usé et du t-shirt vert qu’elle portait dans le précédent univers.

Dean la remarque à peine. Son attention est immédiatement happée par la géante à ses côtés. Cette fille est _grande_. Au moins de la même taille que le Castiel de Dean, si ce n’est plus grande. Ses cheveux châtains et soyeux descendent en cascade autour de son visage et de son cou jusqu’à atteindre la plus énorme paire de seins que Dean a jamais vu. Il est véritablement choqué par le tour de poitrine de cette femme, mais pas assez choqué pour ne pas remarquer que le reste de son corps est tout aussi bien foutu. Son jean bleu ajusté et son chemisier blanc ne font rien pour atténuer cette impression.

Cette femme est dangereusement belle.

Et pourtant, alors même que la pensée traverse Dean, il réalise que ce n'est qu'un constat très distant. Comme on pourrait avoir en regardant un beau tableau. C’est joli, d’accord, mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on veut l’accrocher au mur de son salon.

"Ceci est très inhabituel."

La voix appartient à la troisième femme. C’est une voix douce et rauque, un peu comme si elle avait fumé pendant vingt ans, et le son fait jaillir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean. Ses yeux tombent sur le visage de la femme et la bouche de Dean s’entrouvre.

L’autre fille peut aller aux oubliettes. Celle-ci doit bien être la femme la plus belle que Dean a jamais vue.

Son estomac se noue instantanément et les battements de son cœur s’accélèrent, comme quand…

Oh merde.

"Castiel ?"

Sa tête s’incline sur le côté. "Tu es… DeAnna Winchester ?"

"Dean, plutôt, mais oui," dit-il.

Les yeux de DeAnna et de l’autre fille s’écarquillent de surprise.

"Dites-moi que c’est une blague," grommelle DeAnna, mais l’autre fille contemple Dean de près, ses yeux noisette plissés d’un air songeur.

"Je ne sais pas. Il a tes yeux et ta bouche," dit-elle.

"Hé," proteste Dean, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il pouvait vraiment nier la ressemblance.

"Merci pour ton soutien, Sam."

Ah d’accord. Bien sûr. Maintenant que DeAnna le dit, Dean se rend compte qu’il savait. Bien sûr qu’il savait. Ce sont Dean et Sam. Il le ou la reconnaitrait n’importe où et n’importe quand. Même inconsciemment. Un certain soulagement apaise la tension que Dean ressent. Si la vue de Sam l'avait excité, il ne lui aurait plus resté qu'à se suicider.

Néanmoins, cette pensée mène à une autre, à laquelle l’estomac de Dean se contracte.

Des connards d'abrutis bavant et tripotant cette Sam de leurs sales pattes. Bon Dieu, si Dean avait eu une sœur, Sam n’aurait jamais pu s'envoyer en l'air.

Jamais.

"Dean ?" dit Sam d’un air perplexe. Dean se secoue.

"Désolé. Ecoutez, ce miroir continue de m’envoyer dans la mauvaise réalité. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Le Cas du monde précédent a demandé autour de lui, mais il n’a rien appris de plus. Donc tu pourrais peut-être essayer à nouveau, mais cette fois trouver quelque chose ?" dit Dean, dirigeant son attention sur le Castiel féminin.

Cet élan de désir possessif l’enflamme à nouveau, mais Dean essaye de le tenir à distance pour la voir sans qu’une brume de luxure n’assombrisse son esprit. Ce qu’il voit est surprenant.

Elle est en fait plutôt banale.

Pas moche, loin de là. Son visage est plutôt mignon. Ovale avec une petite bouche et un nez en bouton. Les cheveux qui tombent libres sur ses épaules sont fins et châtains clairs, plutôt blonds d'ailleurs. Le seul élément vraiment remarquable de son visage sont ses yeux. Ils sont d’un brun profond et intense. Si sombres que Dean peut à peine distinguer l’iris de la pupille et si leur couleur n’a rien de surprenant en soi, combinée aux cheveux blonds, elle semble inhabituelle.

Mais c’est plus qu’une couleur bizarre. Cette Castiel a le regard aussi fixe que sa version masculine et il y a quelque chose dans ce regard que Dean reconnaît. Une étincelle qui rend ces yeux aussi étranges et saisissants que les bleus que Dean associe à Castiel.

Peut-être que ça n’a jamais été leur couleur qui les faisait ressortir.

Elle est petite. Le dessus de sa tête arrive à peine à mi-hauteur du cou de DeAnna et son corps est menu. Plus galbé que celui de DeAnna et elle a une jolie poitrine de taille respectable sous son caban bleu marine, mais elle ne ressemble pas vraiment aux bombasses avec lesquelles Dean sort habituellement.

Mais putain de merde ce qu'elle est magnifique.

"Arrête de la fixer," dit sèchement DeAnna.

"Désolé," marmonne Dean, bien qu’il ne le soit pas. Il veut seulement éviter de se fritter avec une version meurtrière et jalouse de lui-même. "J’en conclus que toi aussi tu te tapes l’ange."

"Je vais demander conseil à mes frères," dit Castiel avant que DeAnna ait pu répondre, puis elle disparait.

"Ambiance…," murmure Sam, inspectant ses ongles rouge sombre.

Ca ne l’étonne pas que Sam soit le genre de fille à avoir toute la panoplie de maquillage et manucure. Sérieusement, DeAnna doit passer son temps à dégager les mecs de Sam. Mais bon après, Dean ne tient pas Sam éloigné des filles, donc peut-être que DeAnna se contente de lui toper la main à chaque fois que Sam concrétise avec un nouvel abruti. Dean fait la moue. L’idée continue de le narguer.

"T’as un problème avec moi et Cas ?" demande DeAnna, bras croisés défensivement sur sa poitrine. Dean a l’impression que sa relation avec cette Castiel est relativement récente par rapport à celle de la DeAnna précédente.

"Non," répond Dean, même si, ouais, ça le fait toujours flipper. "Mais hé, au moins tu es avec quelqu’un du bon sexe cette fois."

DeAnna fronce les sourcils.

"Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Tu sais… parce que c’est une fille et que t’es une fille," dit lentement Dean. "Et que tu es lesbienne…"

"Je ne suis pas lesbienne," dit DeAnna, un sourcil levé sur son front. "Enfin, je veux dire, je suis avec une fille, donc ouais, mais… pas que Cas soit vraiment une fille. Mais c’est Cas, alors tu sais…"

DeAnna laisse la fin de sa phrase se dissiper dans un silence gênant. Oh oui, plus de doute là-dessus, elle commence tout juste à sauter Castiel. Dean s’autorise un moment pour se représenter l'allure d'un tel tableau.

_Bon sang._

"Arrête de t’imaginer des choses !" gronde DeAnna.

Donc apparemment, Dean est colérique et possessif dès le début des relations qui lui importent vraiment. C’est bon à savoir.

"J’en conclus que Castiel n’est pas toujours une fille," dit DeAnna après un moment de silence guindé. Dean aimerait que Sam sorte de sa fascination peu convaincante pour la fenêtre à côté.

"Non, mon Cas, je veux dire celui de ma réalité, est un mec."

"Il ressemble à quoi ?"

"Je sais pas. Plus grand. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, toujours avec son trench-coat."

Dean n’a pas encore vu un sourire sur cette version de lui-même, et le premier étire la bouche de DeAnna.

"Donc dans une autre dimension, le caban de Cas est un trench-coat ?"

Il ricane. Bien sûr que Castiel porte toujours ce même ensemble. Un caban et un pantalon kaki au lieu du trench-coat et du costume bleu, mais ça reste dans le même ordre d'idée. Certaines choses sont universelles.

"Ouais, j’ai pensé à le voler et brûler ce satané truc, mais ça me ferait mal de voir un ange adulte pleurer," dit Dean et quand DeAnna glousse, Dean a l’impression d’avoir gagné une sorte de compétition. Il est étonnamment dur de bien s’entendre avec lui quand il est de mauvaise humeur. Sam ne doit jamais savoir que Dean a eu cette pensée.

"Est-ce que tu couches avec lui ?" demande DeAnna.

"Non," répond Dean, un peu trop vite. "Je ne suis pas… je ne…"

Mais si. Dean a bien reconnu le sentiment qu’il a eu en regardant la version féminine de Castiel. Ce désir en volutes basses rendu un millier de fois plus fort par une stupide tendresse sortie de nulle part. C’est à ce moment-là que Dean comprend.

Sa réaction à ce Castiel est ce qu’il a essayé de réprimer depuis le début. Le sentiment n’est pas plus fort parce que ce Castiel est une fille. Il est simplement plus distinct parce que la sensation ne l’effraye pas quand Castiel est sous cette forme.

"Ca va ?" demande DeAnna avec inquiétude.

Dean secoue la tête.

"Pas vraiment."

"Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe-"

"Je suis désolée, Dean," dit Castiel quand elle surgit du vide pour interrompre DeAnna. "Mes frères et moi sommes tous convaincus que tu ne seras pas capable de contrôler dans quelle direction ce portail t’emmène. Il ne ressemble à rien que j’ai jamais vu."

Génial. Si les anges ne savent pas ce qu’il se passe, alors Dean est dans la merde jusqu’au cou.

"Bien. D’accord. Euh, je devrais…" Il point le miroir du doigt, hébété et mal à l’aise.

Sam commence à dire quelque chose, mais Dean veut juste s’en aller. Avant que les mots n’atteignent ses oreilles, ses doigts effleurent le verre et il disparait.

*******************

La douleur est plus facile à supporter cette fois. Au lieu de la lancinante douleur électrique chauffée à blanc parcourant son corps, la sensation est plutôt celle d’une vive douleur dans ses os. Pas plus agréable, mais moins choquante. Dean se demande si c’est ça le nouveau sort que lui réserve la vie. Voyager de dimension en dimension jusqu’à ce qu’il ne perçoive de la traversée qu’à peine plus qu’une chaleur agréable.

Dean ne se pose pas la question longtemps cependant car lorsqu’il balaye la pièce du regard, Dean se voit en train d’embrasser Castiel.

Pas DeAnna. Ce bon vieux viril et masculin de Dean Winchester avec sa langue fourrée dans la gorge très masculine de Castiel.

Bon Dieu, ce que c'est bizarre. Se voir pour la première fois dans _cet_ état. Avec ses mains désespérément agrippées au stupide trench-coat de Castiel et gémissant comme une pute au rabais.

Dean connaît ce gémissement. Il le reconnaît, même s’il n’y avait jamais entendu une telle urgence. Il signifie que Dean est malade de désir.

Une vague de chaleur, à la fois excitation et humiliation, le percute et il ne peut plus bouger. Il est collé au sol, à regarder Castiel ouvrir maladroitement la braguette de l’autre Dean tout en lui mordillant la mâchoire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l’ont remarqué. Dean se demande s’ils s’arrêtent souvent au milieu de chasses pour baiser contre un mur.

Son cerveau se reconnecte quand il voit Castiel se laisser tomber sur ses genoux.

C’est beaucoup trop. Dean tourne sur lui-même et claque ses deux mains contre le miroir.

*******************

Tandis qu’il retombe une nouvelle fois sur ses pieds, il vient à l’esprit de Dean qu’à un moment ou à un autre, il va devoir passer plus que quinze minutes par réalité. Tôt ou tard, il devra au moins aller pisser. Sans mentionner le besoin de bouffe ou de sommeil. Il semble arriver plus ou moins au même moment dans chaque monde, mais ça doit faire bien une heure qu’il a quitté sa propre réalité.

Il peut déjà dire qu’ici ne sera pas une bonne réalité où s’arrêter.

Il a un revolver braqué sur le visage.

"C’est quoi ça, Cas ?" gronde l’autre Dean.

Franchement, Dean préfère encore être menacé de mort plutôt que de se voir galocher Castiel à pleine bouche.

"C’est toi," répond Castiel de cette voix si basse et attirante. Elle est la même femme blonde de l’avant-dernière réalité. Il ne doit y avoir que deux choix alors. Cette fille ou Jimmy. Elle est tout aussi incroyablement belle que la dernière fois, mais elle a quelque chose de radicalement différent.

" _Tu l’as mise en cloque ?_ " s’écrie Dean.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" grogne l’Autre Dean. "C’est moi, Cas ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Les mains de Castiel reposent sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Dean n’est pas un expert en grossesses, mais il semble que celle de Castiel commence tout juste à se voir. Une extrême sorte de rage bouillante assombrit sa vision et sans trop y penser, Dean déloge d’un coup le revolver de la main de l’Autre Dean.

"Tu l’as mise en cloque et ensuite tu la laisses partir en chasse ?"

La surprise de l’Autre Dean se lit clairement sur son visage. A l’évidence il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Dean l’attaque ainsi, mais Dean se connaît lui-même. Il ne tirerait pas sur quelque chose que Castiel ne considère pas comme dangereux.

"Essaye donc de lui dire ça !" grogne l’Autre Dean. "Je lui ai _dit_ de rester à la maison, mais elle n’arrêtait pas de dire qu’elle pouvait très bien nous protéger nous et le bébé et que je devrais juste me la fermer."

Dean lève un sourcil vers Castiel. "T’as dit ça ?"

"Dean paraphrase," dit Castiel d’un ton parfaitement impassible.

Bon Dieu, Dean a juste tellement envie de la sauter. Elle assure méchamment bien cette histoire d'aura de femme enceinte.

"Mais comment un ange peut être enceinte ?" demande Dean, mettant cette impression de côté.

"Rien à foutre," dit l’Autre Dean. "Déjà, comment t’es arrivé ici ?"

Castiel s’interpose entre eux, épinglant d’abord son Dean d’un regard irrité, puis Dean lui-même.

"Je ne suis pas entièrement angélique," explique-t-elle. "J’ai toujours mes pouvoirs, mais vivre loin de mes frères les a amoindris, d’une certaine façon."

Une vieille culpabilité se rallume dans la poitrine de Dean. Castiel, coincé loin de chez lui et perdant ses capacités à cause de Dean. C’est injuste pour lui. Dean n’en a jamais valu la peine.

"Arrête ça," dit-elle, son ton ressemblant tellement à celui de n'importe quelle femme normale enceinte et de mauvaise humeur que Dean ne peut pas s’empêcher de lui sourire. "J’ai choisi cette vie."

"Et elle alors," dit Dean, montrant le corps de Castiel de la tête. "Ton hôte."

De la tristesse brille dans ses yeux d’un brun profond, mais ce n’est rien comparé à la culpabilité écrasante sur le visage de l’Autre Dean. Ils n’ont rien besoin de dire. Comme Jimmy, cette femme a dû mourir quand les archanges ont attaqué Castiel. Ou une autre fois. L’un comme l’autre, elle n’est plus et Castiel est coincé dans son corps.

"D’accord, je peux parler maintenant ?" dit l’Autre Dean, croisant les bras et adoptant le même regard noir que Castiel. "Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment," admet-elle. "Mais il porte l’empreinte de ma Grâce. Il est toi, mais d’un autre lieu. Un autre monde."

"Donc il y a vraiment plusieurs dimensions ?" demande l’Autre Dean avec scepticisme. "Encore un truc que Samantha va adorer."

"Samantha," fait Dean, hochant la tête. "Alors t’as une sœur, hein."

"Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Moi j’ai un Samuel."

L’Autre Dean fait une grimace. "Putain, c’est tordu."

"Je devrais aller demander de l’aide à mes frères-"

"Te fatigues pas," fait Dean avec un soupir. "Ils n’ont jamais rien dit d’utile. Je vais juste…" Il indique le miroir. "Bon ben. Félicitations pour ton espèce de bébé hybride bizarre."

Il touche le miroir avant que l’Autre Dean ne puisse retourner une insulte.

*******************

"Dean, tu m’as foutue la trouille !"

Il la fixe. Frotte ses yeux et la fixe à nouveau, sans que ne change ce qu’il a sous les yeux.

"Ca va ?" demande Jess, ses jolis yeux bleus plein d’inquiétude.

Un court instant, Dean est de retour dans le monde fantasmatique que le djinn avait crée pour lui. Jess vivante et en bonne santé, sa mère aussi, mais sa relation avec Sam détruite d’un bout à l’autre. Il se demande s’il y a des réalités quelque part où lui et Sam n’ont jamais pu s’entendre. Il se demande si cette réalité en est une.

Il essaye de gagner du temps.

"Euh, Jess," dit-il. "Hum… hé, Cas est dans le coin ?"

Elle renifle avec inélégance et Dean ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire. Même en faisant les sons les plus disgracieux, Jess est une beauté. Enfin, c’est plus que de la simple beauté. Elle a une étincelle qui attire les gens et qui n’a rien à voir avec son apparence, même s’il est impossible de nier que c’est une bombe. Elle exhale une sorte de chaleur féminine à laquelle aucun homme ne peut résister, qu’ils aiment la chatte ou la bite. Du moins aucun homme que Dean a envie de connaître.

"C’est ton favori, pas le mien," le taquine-t-elle.

Une tension nerveuse vient plomber le ventre de Dean. C’est donc un monde avec un Castiel masculin.

"Ecoute, en vrai je ne suis pas-"

Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il est interrompu, bien sûr.

"Jessica ?"

La voix de Castiel résonne dans les escaliers. Les nerfs de Dean se hérissent. Il n’a pas encore parlé avec un Castiel masculin ayant déjà une relation avec l’Autre Dean. Il n’a aucune raison d’être aussi nerveux, quand même. Ca ne change rien pour lui. Ce n’est pas comme si Castiel allait soudainement en savoir plus sur lui, pas vraiment.

Parce qu’il n’est _pas_ ce Dean.

"Par ici, Cas," l’appelle-t-elle en retour.

C’est évident que Castiel sait aussitôt qu’il n’est pas le bon Dean. Dès que ces captivants yeux bleus tombent sur lui, Castiel se jette devant Jess, la poussant en arrière pour la protéger. Une chaleur embarrassante embrase la poitrine de Dean. Bien sûr que Castiel protège Jess.

"Tout va bien," dit Dean. "Miroir à réalité alternative."

L’expression de Jess est tout bonnement ahurie, mais Dean voit la compréhension de Castiel dans le relâchement de ses épaules. Il ne s’éloigne pas de Jess, cependant. Peut-être qu'ici est une bonne réalité pour faire une pause.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Cas ?" demande Jess derrière lui.

"Ce n’est pas le Dean de notre réalité."

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Je viens de laisser Dean dans l’Impala pour venir te chercher. On est prêt à partir. Cet homme est Dean Winchester, mais il n’est pas de ce monde," explique Cas.

"Comment-"

"Le miroir," dit Dean. "Ecoutez, c’est une longue histoire. Je me demandais…" Mais avant qu’il puisse demander de l’aide, une question vient titiller sa conscience et Dean ne peut pas l’empêcher d’aussitôt sortir de sa bouche. "Où est Sam ?"

La posture et l’expression d’à la fois Castiel et Jess changent radicalement. Un stupéfiant chagrin assombrit le brillant regard de Jess et elle semble s’effondrer sur elle-même. Cas glisse un bras autour de ses épaules, frottant son dos en cercles apaisant, et jette un regard noir à Dean, comme s’il avait fait exprès de blesser Jess.

"Quoi ?" demande-t-il d'une voix blanche. "Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?"

"Il est… il est vivant ?" demande Jess d’un ton étrangement neutre. "Dans ton monde ?"

Dean hésite. Il ne veut pas avoir à expliquer ce qui est arrivé à Jess. Découvrir qu’apparemment on aime les bites est une chose. Ce n’est rien comparé au fait d’apprendre qu’on est mort dans une autre réalité. Rien que d’y penser lui donne un étrange sentiment de vulnérabilité.

"Ouais," dit-il finalement, mais n’offre rien d’autre.

"Il est mort depuis des années ici," dit Jess. La tristesse infiltrant sa voix inanimée est une piètre consolation. "Il est mort dans l’incendie."

"L’incendie ? Tu veux dire quand on a commencé à chasser ?" demande Dean avec étonnement. "Mais comment ?"

"Il m’a sauvé du démon, mais le démon l’a tué. Je ne crois pas que c’était son intention, mais ils se sont battus… donc en fait, si je n’avais pas été là-"

"Jessica," interrompt Castiel. "Je t’en prie arrête. On a déjà parlé-"

"C’est la vérité, Cas !" dit brusquement Jess, s’arrachant à son étreinte et se tournant vers lui. "Tu n’as aucune idée de comment c’est, Cas, d’accord ? Tout ce temps et tous ces gens, rien de tout ça n’a d’importance. Sam était… Je l’aimais, Cas, et il n’est plus là," chuchote-elle. "Est-ce que tu pourrais t’en remettre aussi facilement si Dean mourrait ?"

Dean commence à se reculer vers le miroir. Il ne devrait pas voir ça. Il ne devrait pas voir la souffrance dans les yeux de Cas, la simple idée de la mort de Dean tassant sa posture sous le poids de la tristesse. Ces deux-là partagent un historique et une affection avec laquelle Dean n'a aucun lien. Il ne lui appartient pas d’être témoin du deuil de cette Jess pour son amour perdu.

L’homme qu’elle a perdu n’est pas son Sam. Son Sam est vivant et en bonne santé.

Jess détourne le regard de l’expression dévastée de Cas. Dean fronce les sourcils. Les yeux de Cas contiennent plus que de la simple tristesse. La peur et la panique envahissent sa mélancolie.

"Comment est-ce que le miroir fonctionne ?"

"Jessica, non-"

"Attends, tu ne peux pas-"

"Ne me dis pas ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire !" Elle s’avance trop près de Dean, détermination gravée dans chaque ligne de son visage. "J’ai vu ton expression quand tu m’as vue. On aurait dit que tu avais vu un fantôme. Je suis morte, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis morte dans l’incendie à la place de Sam."

"Jess," dit faiblement Dean.

Sa mâchoire se contracte une, deux fois puis elle hoche la tête.

"J’y vais."

"Tu ne peux pas nous laisser," dit Castiel, un véritable anéantissement teintant sa voix, rendant la poitrine de Dean douloureuse.

"Je ne suis pas… Cas, je ne partirai pas sans en parler à Dean d’abord," dit Jess, se retournant vers lui. "Vous avez l’un l’autre. Je ne vais pas nier que vous allez me manquer comme pas permis," dit-elle avec un petit rire plein de larmes. "Ca fait trois ans qu’on chasse ensemble. Presque sept que je suis avec Dean ! Je ne partirai pas comme ça," promet-elle et Dean la regarde avec fascination poser son front contre celui de Castiel. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Castiel pouvait avoir une relation comme celle-là. "Mais c’est Sam. Tu irais si c’était Dean," murmure-t-elle.

Et c’est vrai. Dean sait du plus profond de lui-même que c’est vrai avec la même certitude que la venue de la mort et des impôts et que son amour pour Sam.

"Jessica," murmure Castiel. "Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles."

Ses bras l’entourent, l’attirent dans une étreinte qui parle d’amour et… de famille. La culpabilité serre sa poitrine comme de lourds cerceaux de fer. S’il n’était jamais venu ici, elle n’aurait jamais su. Il est en train de briser la petite famille de Castiel.

"Jess," commence-t-il, mais quand elle lève les yeux vers lui, Dean se tait.

L’espoir dans ses yeux atténue le pincement dans sa poitrine.

"Bonne chance," peine-t-il à dire avant de toucher le verre.

Dean n’est pas un grand fan de Dieu, mais tandis que le miroir le catapulte loin de là, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’envoyer une fervente prière dans le néant.

Aidez-la à le trouver.

*******************

Dean n’en a rien à foutre si dans cette réalité il est un hermaphrodite ou si Castiel a des tentacules, il s’arrête pour déjeuner. Son estomac gargouille avec une faim vraiment pas aidée par les constantes et douloureuses secousses du voyage. Dean est fatigué de passer à travers le miroir. Il est fatigué de cette hideuse baraque obscure. A défaut d’autre chose, il veut respirer de l’air frais.

Personne ne l’attend dans ce monde. C’est déconcertant, mais vu que c’est arrivé dans la première réalité, Dean essaye de ne pas s’en faire et sort de la pièce. Bon Dieu, il espère que ce n’est pas un monde avec un Sam mort ou un Castiel psychopathe ou un truc horrible dans ce genre. Il s’est promis de rester dans ce monde. Il ne veut pas avoir à faire demi-tour et à courir vers une sécurité toute relative.

"Oh."

Castiel se tient au bas des escaliers, apparemment en train de surveiller la zone pendant que son autre lui et très certainement Sam doivent être en train de faire de l’exploration. Dean n’est pas trop sûr.

"Cas ?"

Sa tête s'incline tellement sur le côté que Dean commence à sérieusement s'inquiéter qu’elle ne se décroche de son cou. Une émotion que Dean soupçonne fortement être de la nostalgie s’embrase dans sa poitrine. Stupide intello d’ange.

"Tu es… ?"

"Ouais, c’est moi. Pareil que ton Dean. Ou DeAnna," ajoute-t-il, puis lève son pouce derrière son épaule. "Je suis sorti du miroir. Longue histoire. Hé, dis, tu pourrais m’emmener quelque part où je pourrais manger ?"

Ce n’est pas juste de s’attendre à ce que les habitants de chaque nouveau monde captent aussitôt ce qu’il se passe, mais Dean refuse de laisser s’éterniser ce moment d’incrédulité choquée. Castiel est un ange et Dean a passé sa vie à voir des trucs bien plus dingues que ça. Se mettre à la page devrait être un processus rapide pour toutes les personnes concernées.

"Une autre réalité ?" Castiel l’étudie. Peu après, Dean voit le moment familier où la compréhension efface la confusion des yeux de Castiel. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

"C’était pas volontaire. J’essaye de retourner d’où je viens mais t'emballes pas tout de suite, tu pourras aller demander à tes frères plus tard. J’ai la dalle. Où est l’Autre Moi au fait ?"

Castiel indique une porte de la tête. "Tu avais besoin d’aller aux toilettes."

Ils discutent depuis environ trois minutes. En ajoutant les au moins deux minutes qu’il a fallu à Dean pour tomber sur Castiel, il peut déjà se faire une idée plutôt correcte du fonctionnement de cette réalité.

"Je suis une meuf, pas vrai ?"

"Tu es de sexe féminin, oui," confirme Castiel.

"Vous couchez ensemble?" Dean lève les yeux au ciel face à la brève confusion de Castiel. "Pas là maintenant, imbécile. Je veux dire, vous êtes en couple ?"

Personne d’autre n’aurait probablement vu la légère irritation qui assombrit les yeux de Castiel. C’est surement mauvais signe que Dean se sente absurdement fier de le pouvoir.

"Oui."

Génial. Comme ça il va subir une exposition prolongée à cette perturbante histoire d’amour. Le seul point positif, c’est qu’il s’agit de DeAnna et non de Dean. Il n’est tout simplement pas prêt à se voir jouer les jolis cœurs avec Cas pendant plus de cinq minutes d’affilée.

"Bon, tu pourrais pas me dire de me grouiller un-"

DeAnna sort de la salle de bain avant que Dean n’ait pu finir sa phrase. Fidèle à elle-même, elle porte le même ensemble jean et t-shirt que dans les autres mondes. La seule différence significative est le cercle d’argent brillant sur son annulaire gauche. Le cœur de Dean saute un battement.

"On est fiancés ?"

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et lève un sourcil vers lui.

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir invité quelqu’un d’autre dans cette relation," dit-elle avant de regarder Castiel. "C’est qui ce clown ? Un de tes frères ?"

"Certainement pas," dit sèchement Dean.

"Il est toi."

Ce qui, évidement, mène aux explications requises. Par chance, Dean/DeAnna croient presque toujours tout ce que Castiel leur dit. Il faut donc peu de temps pour que sa suspicion irritée se transforme en choc puis en curiosité intense.

"Enorme," dit-elle en regardant Dean des pieds à la tête. "Je suis plutôt beau gosse. Pas vrai, Cas ?"

"Donc bref," se dépêche d’intervenir Dean avant que Cas ne puisse répondre. "Je traverse des réalités depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et je crève la dalle."

"Bon Dieu, moi aussi," dit-elle. "Allez, on va aller manger dans ce resto, là."

Dean connait ce resto, là. Ils y ont pris leur petit-déjeuner il y a probablement presque une demi-journée plus tôt. Ca a l’air parfait. Mais bon, n’importe quoi pourrait lui aller en cet instant.

"Bon, eh bien, si DeAnna t’emmène manger, je devrais aller consulter mes frères," dit Castiel. "Je serai de retour rapidement."

Et évidement, il faut qu’il récolte son baiser avant de pouvoir y aller. Qui aurait su que Castiel était un niaiseux pareil ? Les joues de DeAnna sont légèrement rouges quand il s’écarte, mais Dean se contente de hausser les épaules.

"Ces anges," dit-il.

"C’est clair," approuve-t-elle. "Allez. Faut qu’on passe ramasser Sam et Mark."

"C’est qui ça, Mark ?"

Des idées lui traversent l’esprit. Un autre chasseur ? Un autre cousin inconnu ? Un frère de Castiel ? Le nouveau petit ami de Sam ? Il ricane à cette dernière idée, mais son sourire disparait quand il repère l’étrange regard troublé sur le visage de DeAnna.

"Quoi ?"

"Ben, c’est juste que… Je suppose que c’est logique si t’es un mec et que Castiel est un mec, mais putain, ça craint que t’aies pas Mark," dit-elle, sa bouche s’affaissant sur un côté comme quand Dean essaye de ne pas se laisser être contrarié par quelque chose qui le contrarie _vraiment_.

"D’accord," dit Dean, incertain. "Alors qui c’est ?"

"Mon fils."

*******************

C’est troublant de ne pas conduire l’Impala. Dean a en partie envie de demander à conduire sa propre voiture, mais la partie rationnelle de son cerveau sait que ce serait déplacé. Cette beauté-là appartient à DeAnna et même si c’est une fille, elle la manœuvre parfaitement bien. Etant donné qu’en plus de ça la voiture est en parfait état, Dean conclut que Papa n’en a rien eu à foutre d’avoir eu une fille au lieu d’un fils. Il y a quelque chose de plaisant là-dedans.

Cependant, il n’y a rien de plaisant dans l’idée d’une version de lui-même en train d’accoucher.

Dean n’est pas stupide. DeAnna est une fille. Elle a une anatomie féminine et sans doute au moins un soupçon d’envie de procréer. Dean connait les règles basiques de la maintenance d’un corps féminin, mais la pratique bien concrète de gérer les moyens de contraception et… tous les autres trucs le fait complètement flipper.

Mais peu importe. Ca fait bizarre, mais rien de bien méchant.

C’est la stupide _jalousie_ qui le prend aux tripes qui donne envie à Dean de se transpercer ses propres globes oculaires.

Pas la jalousie de ne pas pouvoir être enceinte parce que vraiment, ça convient parfaitement à Dean. Mais Dean se connait assez pour comprendre à quel point il voudrait avoir sa propre famille. A tel point qu’il a essayé de s'incruster de force dans une famille où il n'avait pas sa place. Et là cette version de Dean a pu obtenir tout ça sans problèmes. Avec quelqu’un qu’elle aime vraiment.

Dean ne peut pas vraiment faire ça avec son propre Castiel.

"Alors dis-moi," lâche-t-il soudain, pressé de ramener ses pensées à des sujets plus joyeux. "Il a quel âge, Mark ?"

"Six mois," dit-elle.

Dean frémit. Il ne peut pas penser à des bébés de six mois sans sentir la peur picoter le haut de sa colonne.

"Ouais, je sais," dit DeAnna, hochant la tête avec sympathie. "L’anniversaire de ses six mois, je suis restée éveillée toute la nuit et j’ai obligé Cas à rester avec moi aussi. Mais il ne s’est rien passé."

"Est-ce que Cas s’en va souvent la nuit ?"

"Ben, non, mais il pensait que je faisais ‘un excès de prudence’, " dit-elle dans une imitation assez convaincante du ton grave et monotone de Cas.

"Qu’il aille se faire foutre."

"Exactement ce que j’ai dit !"

Ils échangent un regard amusé. C’est presque comme avoir une sœur jumelle. Une sœur jumelle extrêmement proche qui vit à l’intérieur de sa tête, mais une sœur tout de même. Même face à l’évidence, Dean a du mal à concevoir cette personne comme une exacte copie de lui-même, et pas seulement parce que c’est une femme. Elle a vécu ses propres expériences au cours de sa vie, des choses que Dean n’a pas faites et vice versa.

"Mais y’a un truc que je comprends pas," dit-il. "Pourquoi avoir fait un bébé ?"

Ce n’est pas la première famille à se construire en parallèle de la chasse. Mais Dean ne peut pas s'imaginer être prêt à avoir un enfant après seulement quelques mois avec Castiel.

"C'était pas prévu," admet DeAnna. "D’habitude on est un peu plus doué que ça avec les capotes et tout le bordel, mais y’a une chasse qui s’est très mal passée y’a quelques temps et j’ai cru que Cas était mort."

Dean tressaille. Il ne se fera jamais à ce sentiment-là.

"Ouais, c'était vraiment la merde et quand j’ai vu qu’il allait bien, je me suis un peu jetée sur lui. Et neuf mois plus tard, j’avais Mark."

Ca paraît logique. Si Dean Winchester devait tomber enceinte, ça ne pourrait être qu'à cause d'une inattention nourrie par la peur.

"Est-ce qu’il est entièrement humain ?" demande-t-il, songeant à la Castiel enceinte et à l’enfant qu’il a appelé un ‘hybride’.

"Ben… quasiment. Il a une âme humaine, selon Castiel. Il dit que comme il est seul dans l’hôte, le corps est entièrement relié à sa grâce. Ou un truc comme ça. Bref, de toute façon, Mark est peut-être un peu angélique, mais on n’en sait pas beaucoup plus. Le seul truc qu’il fait de bizarre est de fusionner son esprit avec Cas."

"Excuse-moi ?" demande Dean, sa voix montant dans des hauteurs embarrassantes sur le dernier mot.

DeAnna pouffe de rire.

"Ouais, m’en parle pas. Avec moi, c’est un bébé normal. Il pleure quand il a faim ou je-ne-sais-quoi d’autre, mais quand Cas est là, c’est comme s’ils se fixaient l’un l’autre et il sait ce dont Mark a besoin. Ce n’est pas comme s’il lui parlait. C’est juste une sorte de… partage de sensations, comme dirait Cas," dit-elle. "De toute façon, j’en ai rien à secouer de comment ça marche. Je sais juste que c’est génial à deux heures du mat’ quand j’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il veut."

Effectivement, ça a l’air plutôt pratique. Il y a peut-être donc des avantages à avoir une relation avec un Ange du Seigneur.

"Et tu l’as laissé avec Sam," dit Dean avec un sourire attendri. "Tonton Sammy… attends, Sam est un mec, hein ?"

DeAnna lui lance un curieux regard. "Ouais. Tu as vu Sam en fille ? Une vraie fille et pas juste un homme-enfant qui agit comme une fille ?"

Dean fait un grand sourire.

"Excellent. Et oui, je l’ai vu en fille. Elle a des seins énormes."

"Bah tiens," dit DeAnna.

*******************

DeAnna appelle Sam à l’avance pour lui expliquer la situation. Dean entend sa minuscule exclamation de surprise à travers le téléphone, suivie d’environ quarante-sept millions de questions. DeAnna finit par lui dire de se taire et lui raccroche au nez. C’est bon de savoir que certains aspects de leur relation restent les mêmes.

Sam les retrouve devant la porte de leur chambre de motel et quand il voit Dean, sa bouche s’entrouvre de surprise.

"Je n’étais pas préparé à ça," dit-il en fixant Dean comme si sa tête était à l’envers. "Ca fait trop bizarre."

 _C’_ _est_ bizarre. Dean n’est pas habitué à voir son petit frère le regarder sans une once de reconnaissance dans les yeux.

"Reviens sur Terre, Mongo1," dit DeAnna. "Où est mon fils ?"

"Dans son berceau," murmure Sam, ses yeux toujours verrouillés sur le visage de Dean. Sa fascination est à la fois agaçante et tellement _Sam_.

"Hé," dit Dean. "J’ai dit, reviens sur Terre."

Sam cligne des yeux.

"Dean, viens voir," appelle DeAnna depuis la chambre du motel. "Mark fait son truc de drogué pas réveillé. C’est trop drôle."

Dean prend une profonde inspiration, mais ça ne l’aide pas à calmer ses nerfs. DeAnna a eu neuf mois pour se faire à l’idée avant de rencontrer son fils. Dean a eu une demi-heure. Et peu importe la force avec laquelle ses sentiments lui disent l'inverse, Mark n’est pas son enfant. Juste l’écho d’une autre vie. De quelque chose qui ne sera jamais à lui.

"Dean ?"

Sa voix est à présent grave et tendue, comme quand Dean essaye de cacher son inquiétude. Il se secoue. De sa vie, il ne connaîtra jamais personne aussi bien qu’il connaît cette femme alors qu’ils viennent pourtant à peine de se rencontrer. A cause des évidentes différences entre eux, lui parler est encore plus irréel que de parler à l’exacte copie masculine de lui-même.

"Ouais," croasse-t-il avant d’entrer dans la pièce.

DeAnna porte Mark. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, Dean s’attendait presque à ce qu’elle ait l’air mal à l’aise, mais Mark trouve aussi bien sa place dans ses bras que Sammy l’a toujours fait. Dean doit vraiment apprendre à accepter le fait qu’il est doué avec les enfants.

"Ben voila, c’est lui," dit DeAnna. "Tu veux le prendre ?"

Sa poitrine est douloureuse d’un désir mélancolique. Il hoche la tête et retient son souffle tandis que DeAnna transfert soigneusement Mark dans ses bras impatients. Comme son regard tombe sur des yeux bleus plein de sommeil, Dean n'arrive à penser qu'à une seule chose, _c’est l’enfant de Castiel_.

La douleur s’amplifie.

"Hey," dit doucement Dean. Mark est encore si petit. Totalement dépendant de DeAnna et de Castiel. Et en cet instant, de Dean. Il se sent incroyablement puissant.

"Bon, il ne pleure pas, donc ça doit être plutôt bon signe," plaisante DeAnna.

Mark observe attentivement Dean. Ca ne peut pas être normal. Dean pourrait jurer que le petit a l’air perplexe. Il se demande si Mark est en train de lui faire passer un espèce de scanner semi-angélique et essaye de comprendre pourquoi Maman est un garçon maintenant.

"Il me ressemble," commente Dean, les mots luttant pour sortir de sa gorge trop serrée.

"Ah oui ?"

"Quand j’avais son âge, oui. Comme sur les photos de quand j'étais petit. Mais ça c’est le nez de Cas."

La forme de son visage et ces adorables yeux somnolents sont du pur Winchester, mais le nez est une copie carbone de celui de Castiel et c’est plutôt bizarre, non ? Un enfant dans une réalité avec le sourire de Dean et le nez de Castiel et qui sait quels traits de leur personnalité. En grandissant, il pourrait avoir l’intensité de Castiel et le charisme de Dean et peut-être un peu du côté geek de Sam. Leurs bonnes qualités en feraient un enfant qui déchire, décide Dean tandis qu’il fait doucement tressauter Mark dans ses bras.

Mark baille soudainement et le cœur de Dean s’arrête presque.

DeAnna rit.

"Pas étonnant que Sam se soit autant moqué de moi quand il est né," dit-elle. "Je réagissait comme une co-… comme une idiote à chaque fois qu’il faisait quelque chose de nouveau."

"Cas était encore pire," intervient Sam. "Tout son corps vibrait d’excitation silencieuse à chaque fois que Mark bougeait le moindre muscle."

Ce n'est pas normal comme il est facile pour Dean d’imaginer Castiel faire ça.

"Ouais, Mark nous a transformé en parfaits crétins," dit affectueusement DeAnna.

Dean sourit. Il peut facilement se l’imaginer aussi.

*******************

Castiel revient juste après qu’ils se sont installés dans le petit restaurant. D’une manière ou d’une autre, DeAnna l’a suffisamment bien entrainé pour qu’il utilise la porte comme une personne normale au lieu d’apparaître de nulle part. Il lui demanderait bien comment elle a fait, mais Dean soupçonne un rapport avec des seins et des fesses et il n’est pas prêt à considérer franchir ce genre d’étape avec son Castiel.

"Je suis désolé, Dean-"

"Ouais, ouais," Dean l’interrompt, mais d'une voix sans émotion. "Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe."

L’expression d’inquiétude pleine de regret sur le visage de Castiel est plus réconfortante que ce que Dean aurait pensé. Il s’assoit à côté de DeAnna et accorde un petit sourire au bébé blotti dans ses bras.

"Bonjour, Mark," dit-il. Son sourire s’agrandit quand les bras minuscules de Mark s’agitent et se tendent vers lui.

"Hé, Dean, regarde ça," dit DeAnna alors qu’elle remet Mark à Castiel. "Fais ta grimace, Cas."

Sa grimace ? Dean se marre déjà. Le concept même de Castiel faisant une grimace pour faire rire un enfant, particulièrement le sien, est tout bonnement ridicule et à mourir de rire. Sans réaliser ce qu’il est en train de faire, Dean se penche en avant pour mieux voir. Castiel arrange soigneusement Mark dans ses bras et le lève jusqu’à ce que leurs visages soient l’un en face de l’autre. Pendant un long moment, Castiel se contente de fixer Mark d’un regard vide puis soudain, il prend une profonde inspiration et gonfle ses joues au maximum. C’est la seule chose qui change sur son visage et à l’instant où il le fait, Mark explose d'un rire particulièrement bruyant. Quelques têtes se tournent vers eux, chaque étranger avec un sourire bienveillant pour le jeune père et l’adorable rire de bébé.

Dean déteste la façon dont ça fait battre son cœur.

Pas son bébé. Pas son Castiel.

 _Mais à défaut du bébé, Castiel pourrait être à toi_ , lui rappelle son cerveau.

 _Sauf si je n'arrive pas rentrer à la maison_ , réplique sèchement Dean.

"Tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de quoi est fait le miroir ?" demande Dean, faisant semblant de ne pas voir le sursaut surpris de Sam au ton sec de Dean. Ni le regard compréhensif de DeAnna.

Les joues de Castiel s’aplatissent.

"Je n’ai jamais rien vu de tel. Son pouvoir est puissant, mais il m’est étranger. Je l’ai examiné de près et n’y ai trouvé aucune marque. Le support en lui-même est fait de bois ordinaire, mais le verre est d’une substance que je n’avais jamais rencontré auparavant," explique Castiel, faisant doucement sauter Mark dans ses bras pour calmer un peu son agitation. "Mon instinct premier serait de te conseiller de t’en éloigner une fois pour toute, mais je crois connaître assez bien DeAnna pour savoir que tu refuseras."

"Je ne peux pas," dit Dean, secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas simplement abandonner mes Sam et Cas."

"Ouais, t’as pas intérêt," dit Sam. "Cas est un gros bébé sans toi."

Son intonation part dans les aigus. Une tentative évidente d’alléger l’atmosphère. Une que Dean autorise. Il sourit et lève les yeux au ciel et si sa joie n’est pas sincère, personne ne fait de commentaire dessus. Ils laissent la conversation dériver sur les différences et ressemblances dans leur éducation au cours du déjeuner. Dean rit quand il apprend qu’ils ont perdu leur virginité avec la même fille, qui apparemment n’a pas pu résister au charme de Dean Winchester, peu importe sa forme. L’éclair de jalousie aussitôt réprimé dans les yeux de Castiel à ce sujet reste à l’esprit de Dean, mais il ne le fait pas remarquer à Castiel. Il se concentre plutôt sur DeAnna et Sam, et même sur Mark.

Ca fait juste trop bizarre de regarder Castiel et de voir le même amour inconditionnel sur son visage que quand Cas regarde DeAnna.

"Tu es obligé de repartir tout de suite après déjeuner ?" demande Sam. "Tu pourrais rester pour la nuit et te reposer."

L’inquiétude familière de Sam fait sourire Dean.

"Nan, je suis pas fatigué. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi."

 _Et je vais pas pouvoir supporter ça plus longtemps_ , pense-t-il en regardant Castiel reposer doucement Mark dans les bras de DeAnna avant d'aller payer l’addition.

"En fait, je ferais mieux d’y aller," dit-il.

DeAnna comprend apparemment ce dont Dean a besoin parce qu’elle se glisse hors de l’alcôve et indique la porte de la tête.

"Viens. Je te reconduis là-bas et je t’épargne les grands adieux dramatiques," propose-t-elle.

"Oh," dit Sam, déçu.

"Tu veux déjà m’échanger, Samantha ?" demande DeAnna avec un froncement de sourcils.

"La ferme ! Je trouve ça intéressant. Et c’est toi, mais pas-"

"Je comprends, Sammy," le coupe Dean. Le pauvre garçon a l’air si frustré et contrarié que sous l’impulsion, Dean le prend dans une rapide étreinte. "On se reverra, j’en suis sûr."

Puis il se glisse par la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Il faut un petit moment à DeAnna pour attacher Mark à son siège-auto. Quand elle grimpe à côté de lui, Dean n’arrive pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Je lui expliquerai," promet-elle. "Il est habitué à la méthode Winchester de gestion des traumatismes émotionnels."

"C’est dans chaque monde," chuchote-t-il. "Chaque monde où je suis allé, c’est moi et Cas. Sous une forme ou sous une autre. Sauf le mien."

"Alors tu es plus lent." Elle démarre la voiture et sort du parking. "Tu finiras par y arriver. Si ça te fait flipper, rien à foutre. Tomber amoureux d’un ange est stupide, mais on est stupide," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Si ça t'inquiète d'aimer les bites, tout ce que je peux dire c’est que… les bites sont géniales."

"Wow," dit Dean, se tournant enfin vers elle. "Je sais vraiment trouver les bons mots."

Elle lui fait un grand sourire. "Joue avec le bébé. Il ne te reste que quelques minutes."

Dean obéit. Sur le chemin le ramenant à la maison au miroir, il se tient à l’envers dans son siège, à faire des grimaces à Mark et à le laisser attraper les doigts de Dean dans ses mains minuscules. Être le centre de tout cet amour plein de confiance est tellement addictif que Dean se retrouve à souhaiter que lui et Cas puissent adopter. Le changement que ce voyage est en train de créer en lui ne frappe Dean qu’après avoir fait ses adieux à DeAnna et Mark.

Il est sérieusement en train de penser à Castiel et à des enfants.

Il se débarrasse fermement de cette pensée. Pas de raisons de flipper pour l’instant. Il faut d’abord qu’il trouve le moyen de rentrer dans son monde.

Dean se tourne sur lui-même, rentre dans la maison et monte les escaliers, traînant des pieds vers sa prochaine tentative.

  
  


  
  


1 Personnage grand, violent et bête du film de Mel Brooks "Le shérif est en prison" (source : wikipédia)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de The Mirror, par cloudyjenn.

Quand Dean titube de l’autre côté du miroir, il se retrouve à nouveau face à lui-même, toujours avec un revolver pointé sur lui. Il y a un manque regrettable de belle Castiel enceinte.

"Ne tire pas," dit Dean, les mains en l’air. "Je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis toi. Va chercher Cas et il te le confirmera."

Dean calcule sérieusement ses chances de parvenir à retomber dans le miroir avant que l’Autre Dean ne tire. S’il est là, ce que manifestement ce n’est pas le bon univers. Mais l’Autre Dean dit ensuite quelque chose qui le trouble au point de lui faire oublier ce plan.

"Je ne connais aucun Cas," gronde-t-il en armant son revolver. "T’es quoi ?"

"Comment ça, tu connais pas Cas ? Castiel ? L'ange intello ? Ou peut-être une jolie blonde ?"

Une confusion agacée traverse le visage de l’Autre Dean.

"Lequel des deux ?"

"Je sais pas," maugrée Dean. "Ca change dans chaque monde. Je ne comprends pas. Comment tu pourrais ne pas connaître Cas ? Qui t’as tiré de l’enfer ?"

Son désarroi éclate en une stupeur qui inquiète véritablement Dean. Impossible. Il ne peut pas avoir trouvé un monde où Dean n’a pas fait le pacte pour sauver Sam. Un doute ignoble s’installe au creux de l’estomac de Dean.

"Où est Sam ?"

"Ecoute-moi bien," l’Autre Dean gronde, poussant un peu plus son revolver dans le visage de Dean. "Je ne connais pas de Cas ou de Sam et je ne connais certainement pas d’anges."

D’accord, whoa. La tête de Dean est douloureuse de la vérité que lui révèle l’autre Dean. Une vie vécue sans Sam. Sans le stupide chieur de petit frère sans lequel ce Dean ne pourrait vivre. Il regarde fixement l’autre Dean. Qui est-il sans Sam ?

"Tu n’as pas de frère ?"

"C’est bon, assez causé."

Seul l’instinct et une saine compréhension de son propre esprit permettent à Dean de rester en vie. Il fait une balayette du pied et se jette sur lui-même. La surprise de l’autre Dean à son mouvement soudain donne à Dean la demi-seconde dont il a besoin pour lui faire lâcher le revolver. Cependant l’Autre Dean ne reste pas pris de court très longtemps. Il plaque Dean au sol, lui donnant un méchant coup de genou dans l’estomac. La douleur irradie son corps tout entier, mais il se bat malgré tout, donnant autant de coup de pieds et de poings que son autre lui.

"Arrête…ça…" grogne-t-il, enroulant une jambe autour de la taille de l’autre Dean et envoyant tout ce qu’il a de force pour les faire rouler.

"Va te faire foutre," crache l’Autre Dean.

"Ouais, ouais," marmonne Dean, retenant l’Autre Dean à terre d’un bras en travers de la gorge et fouillant ses poches.

"Whoa, eh. Mec, je sais qu’on est plutôt beaux gosses, mais c’est bien trop chelou, même pour moi," halète l’autre Dean tandis qu’il lutte pour repousser Dean. Ses mots plus que ses actions sont à deux doigts de parvenir à briser la concentration de Dean. Il n’a pas l’air de plaisanter tant que ça. Un peu comme s’il était bien trop habitué à trouver des mecs beaux.

"Je cherche ton eau bénite," explique Dean.

Il trouve enfin la flasque de métal et s’en saisit. L’Autre Dean arrête de se battre et le fixe avec une compréhension méfiante.

"Santé," dit-il avant de lever la flasque et d’avaler. Il la jette sur le côté et pendant que l’Autre Dean l'observe, il sort son propre couteau d’argent et avec une expiration d'exaspération irritée, se coupe prudemment le centre de la paume. Ca pique sévère, mais ça vaut le coup de voir une partie des soupçons s’effacer des yeux de l’Autre Dean.

"Pas un démon ni un métamorphe ni aucun autre monstre, ok ? Je suis toi."

L’Autre Dean roule soudainement sur le côté, emportant Dean avec lui jusqu’à ce que leur position soit inversée. L’air est éjecté des poumons de Dean. Son corps pèse une tonne.

"Ok, d'accord. T’es pas un monstre, je te crois. Pas sûr d’adhérer au reste par contre. Parle-moi de Cas et de Sam."

"Sam c’est mon frère," souffle difficilement Dean. "Il est né en 1983. Il y a quelques années, il est mort et j’ai fait un pacte pour le ramener à la vie. Quelques années après, un ange nommé Castiel m’a sauvé de l’Enfer. On chasse ensemble et j’essaye de retourner auprès d’eux en passant par _ce_ miroir," dit-il, indiquant le miroir d’un mouvement de tête.

L’Autre Dean se rassoit, ses fesses inconfortablement proches de l’entrejambe de Dean.

"Un ange ? Sérieusement ?"

"Ouais, je sais. Moi non plus j’y ai pas cru pendant longtemps, mais… ils existent."

Il n’envisage même pas de parler à l’Autre Dean de tout le foutoir avec Lucifer et l’Apocalypse. C’est de toute façon bien trop incroyable. Sans parler du fait que Dean lui-même aimerait ne pas savoir. Aucune raison de tourmenter cet autre Dean.

"Qu’est-ce qu’un ange en aurait à foutre de toi ?"

"J’en ai aucune idée," dit-il avec honnêteté. "Mais on est… amis, je suppose."

L’Autre Dean rit par le nez tandis qu’il libère les genoux de Dean. L’amertume imprimée sur les traits de son visage déprime Dean. Mais qu’est-ce que ce Dean pourrait ressentir d’autre ? Seul toute sa vie, à l’évidence en train de chasser sans personne avec lui. C’est une vie terriblement solitaire. Dean a de la chance d’avoir Sam et maintenant Cas. Il n’a aucune raison de se sentir seul à présent.

Ce qui… n’est pas quelque chose qu’il avait réalisé jusque là.

"Mais comment tu as commencé à chasser ?" demande Dean, fronçant les sourcils. "Si Sam n’est pas né… ben, vu comment ça s’est passé de mon côté, Papa ne se serait pas lancé dans la chasse."

"Papa ? Papa n’a jamais été un chasseur," dit l’Autre Dean avec le même froncement de sourcils. "Des démons l’ont kidnappé quand j’avais 11 ans et Maman a repris la chasse pour le retrouver."

"Elle a fait ça ?" demande Dean doucement.

"Ouais, mais… elle est arrivée trop tard. Enfin bon, elle m’a initiée avant de mourir et…" Il écarte les deux bras. "Me voila."

Zachariah n’avait pas tort. C’est vrai que Dean retourne toujours à la chasse d’une manière ou d’une autre. Même sans Sam ou son père, c’est toujours ce qui se produit. Sa fameuse destinée de sauver des vies et de dénicher des trucs maléfiques.

L’univers a tellement de choses à lui dire.

"Tu ferais mieux d’y aller," dit l’Autre Dean, pointant le miroir du menton et c’est une faveur qu’il lui fait. Dean sait que des doutes subsistent dans l’esprit de son autre lui et pourtant il laisse Dean partir sans chercher plus loin. Mais tandis que Dean se redresse du sol et époussette son pantalon, il se rend compte qu’il ne veut pas laisser l’Autre Dean seul. Pas quand il connait quelqu’un qui pourrait si facilement le rendre heureux.

"Juste… deux secondes." _S'il te plait, fais_ _que tu sois là._ "Cas ? Castiel ? Tu pourrais… juste… ramener tes fesses par ici ?"

L’Autre Dean est complètement déconcerté. Dean espère juste que Castiel ne va pas essayer de leur rendre visite sous sa vraie forme.

"Cas ?"

"Oui ?"

Les deux hommes se retournent face au visage si familier. Le même bon vieux Castiel avec ses yeux sombres qui dévisagent et son trench-coat hideux. Le cœur de Dean se pince.

"Hé, Cas. C’est… euh, ben, je suis Dean Winchester."

"Moi aussi," intervient l’Autre Dean.

Les yeux de Castiel vont d’un Dean à l’autre, son expression aussi dure et froide que dans le souvenir que Dean garde de leur première rencontre. Quoiqu’il soit arrivé à Cas, il est clair qu’il n’a pas appris grand chose des émotions humaines. Dean se demande s’il n’a pas fait une erreur.

"Tu portes les traces de ma Grâce sur ton âme," dit-il à Dean.

L’Autre Dean le regarde en levant un sourcil.

"Parce que tu m’as sauvé de l’enfer," explique-t-il et l’Autre Dean hoche la tête comme s’il comprenait. Dean a l’impression qu’il a finalement choisi de se laisser porter par les évènements.

"Je ne t’ai pas sauvé de l’enfer," objecte Castiel. "J’ai sauvé Gregory Trent de l’enfer."

"Qui ? Attends, non, ne me dis pas. L’Elu ?"

Castiel acquiesce.

Une boule de jalousie brûlante enfle dans tout son être. Un autre Elu formant un lien avec Castiel. Un autre homme voyageant avec lui et devenant de plus en plus proche de lui. La colère doit se voir sur le visage de Dean parce que son autre lui lui donne un coup de coude et dit, "Ca va, mec ?"

"Vous baisez ensemble ?" grogne Dean. "Toi et Gregory ?"

"Bien sûr que non," s'offense Castiel. "Il a une femme et un enfant."

Oh. Ca le coupe dans son élan. Il jette un regard à l’Autre Dean.

"Tu couches avec des mecs ?"

L’Autre Dean hoche la tête.

"Bien sûr."

C’est ça. Evidemment. Avec difficulté, Dean ferme les yeux sur ce détail et se tourne vers Castiel.

"Ecoute, il peut t’expliquer sa vie et j’ai l’impression que t’es coincé ici, pas vrai ?"

Personne d’autre ne l’aurait peut-être remarqué, mais Dean connaît trop bien Castiel, même cette version qui ne l’a jamais sauvé de l’enfer et n'a jamais découvert les émotions. Il voit la douleur et la vague de tristesse dans les yeux bleus et brillants. Ce Castiel est aussi seul que le Dean debout à côté de lui. La réalité du problème frappe Dean tellement fort qu’un rire sans souffle lui échappe.

Ils ont si manifestement besoin l’un de l’autre.

"Cas, voici Dean. Dean, voici Cas. Bonne chance."

"Qu’est-ce qu-"

"Je ne comprends pas-"

Mais Dean se recule, tendant une main derrière lui vers le miroir.

"Vous comprendrez, c’est promis," dit-il avant de toucher le verre et d’être emporté au loin.

*******************

Dean hait quand il peut direct dire qu’il n’est pas dans le bon monde. Parfois il retouche le miroir aussitôt, entrevoyant à peine le choc sur son propre visage ou celui de sa version féminine. Mais malgré tout, quand il sort à nouveau du miroir et voit cette version de DeAnna face à lui, il ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir un temps d’arrêt.

"C’est quoi ce bordel ?"

Au lieu du look t-shirt et jean débraillé, DeAnna porte un pull vert sombre qui épouse ses courbes à la perfection et un très joli jean. Peut-être même un jean de marque, Dean n’en a aucune idée. Ce qu’il veut dire, c’est qu’elle est superbe dans cet ensemble. A cela s’ajoute de longues et soyeuses boucles brunes qui cascadent dans son dos et un maquillage impeccable. Pour autant que Dean sache, leurs cheveux ne sont pas bouclés et le maquillage n’est certainement pas là naturellement, aussi il semblerait bien que DeAnna a passé des heures à se préparer ce matin. Et ça lui va bien.

Elle est à couper le souffle.

Il savait qu’elle était une jolie femme, mais cette version aurait pu sortir de la couverture d’un magazine. Dean ne se serait jamais douté que son lui féminin pouvait se faire aussi belle. Il se demande si on pourrait dire la même chose de lui s’il se décidait un jour à sortir de ses flanelles et de ses jeans.

Quoiqu’il en soit, féminine et sexy ou non, ses instincts restent manifestement les mêmes parce qu’à l’instant où elle aperçoit Dean, elle pointe un revolver sur sa poitrine.

"T’es quoi, toi ?"

Par chance, tout le cirque habituel est expédié par la présence de Castiel, qui touche le bras de DeAnna et dit, "Non, ne lui fais pas de mal, De."

_De ?_

"Donne-moi une bonne raison," exige-t-elle, mais Dean remarque que son corps se détend visiblement au contact de Castiel. Manifestement encore un autre exemple du grand message universel selon lequel Dean et Castiel aiment coucher ensemble. Il soupire. C'est bon, il a compris maintenant. Il voudrait juste rentrer chez lui.

Dean écoute d’une oreille Castiel expliquer encore une fois qui il est et ce qu’il se passe. Au milieu de la tirade incrédule de DeAnna, Samantha apparaît sur le pas de la porte et le processus entier recommence. Dean ne peut littéralement pas croire que Samantha soit aussi épiquement belle. Même avec le nouveau look de DeAnna, elle n’a rien à envier à sa sœur mais malgré tout, Dean est toujours plus attiré par DeAnna que par Samantha.

Ce qui est une pensée aussi perturbante que perverse.

A la limite, voir Samantha avec son rideau de cheveux bruns brillants et le débardeur moulant révélant bien plus de sa poitrine que n’est strictement nécessaire épuise physiquement Dean. Il est soulagé d’avoir fini avec un gros niais de Big Foot pour le protéger au lieu de cette beauté Amazonienne. Les toutes petites femmes qui gagnent les faveurs de Sam sont bien moins menaçantes que les montagnes de muscles débiles que Samantha ne doit pas manquer d’attirer.

Enfin, sauf quand ce sont des démons.

"Je peux te demander juste un truc ?" interrompt Dean. Les trois autres arrêtent de se chamailler et se tournent vers lui, Castiel avec cette bonne vieille inclinaison de la tête si familière qu’elle envoie à Dean une douloureuse décharge de nostalgie.

"De quoi ?" dit DeAnna, non sans gentillesse, même si ses soupçons demeurent.

"Qui t’as appris à te maquiller ?"

Sa surprise est palpable.

"Excuse-moi ?"

Dean indique son visage d’un geste. "Tu sais, le maquillage. Ca rend vraiment pas mal mais j’ai dû voir dix versions de toi qui n’en portaient pas, donc je me demandais qui t’avais appris à en mettre."

"Hum, Maman ?" dit-elle sur le ton d’un 'qui d’autre'.

"Maman ? Papa est… ?"

"Mort. Dans la nurserie," dit Samantha, les deux filles portant à présent le même froncement de sourcils, mais Dean ne peut rien faire de plus que sourire et détourner le regard tandis que des larmes étranges le piquent derrières ses yeux.

L’exact opposé de son univers. Au lieu de John Winchester et ses garçons chassant à travers le pays, c’a été Mary Winchester et ses filles. John a élevé DeAnna comme un garçon parce qu’il ne connaissait bien évidemment rien d’autre, mais entre les leçons sur comment faire la peau aux démons et saler les macchabés, Mary a dû apprendre à ses filles tous les trucs que savent les femmes sur la coiffure et le maquillage. Dean se souvient de l’apparence soignée de Mary même quand elle chassait. Dean est persuadé que même son lui féminin ne se préoccuperait pas tant que ça de son apparence, mais si se faire belle lui rappelait le bon temps avec sa mère, Dean sait qu’elle le ferait religieusement.

"J’en conclus que les choses sont différentes dans ton monde," tente DeAnna.

Dean se contente d’acquiescer. "Hé, est-ce que tu… je sais pas…" Il s’interrompt avec un rire bref. C’est un si petit changement. Contrairement au dernier Dean, dont la mère n’a jamais eu Sam, cette Mary est quasiment la même personne. "Je t’échange des histoires sur Papa contre des histoires sur Maman," dit-il finalement.

Le radieux sourire avide que DeAnna lui offre la rend encore plus ravissante.

"Ca marche."

*******************

La lumière du soleil qui brille faiblement à travers la fenêtre poussiéreuse de la salle au miroir inonde le sol toujours selon le même angle. Bien que Dean ait passé des heures à parler à en perdre la voix avec DeAnna et Samantha, il est toujours aux alentours de treize heure le jour précédent quand il traverse le miroir jusqu’au monde suivant. Vraiment très bizarre, mais Dean n’a pas le temps de s’attarder là-dessus parce qu’il est aussitôt distrait pas la présence d’une femme qui lui est étrangère.

Ce n’est pas DeAnna, ni Samantha ou l’hôte féminin de Castiel. C’est une petite femme noire bien bâtie avec une sublime masse de cheveux bouclés et qui porte une jupe étroite révélant une jolie paire de jambes. Elle rappelle un peu Cassie à Dean, mais la combinaison d’humour tranchant et de fierté arrogante luisant dans ses yeux met un terme définitif à la comparaison.

"Hum…salut ?"

"Oh, ça c’est trop fort," dit-elle, tournant la tête pour crier dans les escaliers, "Yo, Sammy ! Faut que tu viennes voir ça !"

Un lourd bruit de pas indique que les grosses fesses de Sammy se hissent en courant en haut des escaliers.

"Qui es-tu ?"

La femme l’ignore pour observer Sam tandis qu’il s’avance dans la pièce, son sourire impatient se transformant en confusion.

"Dean ? Je croyais que tu restais avec Cas ? Comment t’as fait pour arriver là-haut ?"

"Pas tout à fait, bébé. Essaye encore," dit la femme. Sa manière de s’adresser à Sam et la façon dont il la regarde parlent de familiarité. Ils sont clairement des amis de longue date, si ce n’est plus. Ca fait vraiment chier Dean de ne pas reconnaître quelqu’un que Sam connaît si bien.

"Ok, je ne comprends pas," dit Sam après un moment. "Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?"

"Ouais, j’aimerais bien savoir aussi," dit Dean avec irritation. "T’es qui toi ?"

"Ce n’est pas un signe des plus rassurants," commente-t-elle sans réelle inquiétude. "Ou alors j’ai un hôte différent dans ton monde."

"Ton monde ?"

"Un hôte ?" s’exclame Dean par-dessus la question de Sam. "T’es un ange ? Attends, deux secondes…" Le petit sourire satisfait de la femme lui est soudain atrocement familier. "Gabriel ?"

"La seule et l’unique," dit-elle avec un clin d’œil. "Laisse-moi deviner. Je suis soit la version masculine de cet hôte soit… tu me connais peut-être sous la forme d’un minus aux cheveux bruns ? La version féminine ne m’allait pas et je n’ai pas voulu prendre un hôte masculin quand j’ai quitté le Paradis. Les hommes sont tellement plus faciles à contrôler quand t’es une fille sexy," confie-t-elle.

"Hé," se plaint Sam.

"Désolée, mon cœur, mais c’est vrai," dit Gabriel en tendant la main pour tapoter la joue de Sam. "Mais t’en fais pas ; c’est toujours toi mon préféré."

Les pensées de Dean s’arrêtent dans un crissement. Les mots sont peut-être prononcés sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais les émotions derrière n’en sont pas une. Quand Gabriel dit qu’elle aime Sam, elle est sérieuse. Et à en juger la façon dont Sam rougit et appuie très légèrement la tête dans sa main, il aime vraiment se l’entendre dire.

Oh seigneur, son frère se tape Gabriel.

*******************

"Tu veux bien arrêter de la regarder comme ça ?" lâche brusquement Sam.

"Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher," dit Gabriel. "Il n’arrive toujours pas à bien saisir le concept que les anges n’ont pas de sexe." Elle se penche vers Sam et dit dans un chuchotement théâtrale et exagéré, "Ce Dean ne s’envoie pas encore en l’air avec Castiel."

"Euh, écoute, je crois-"

"Vraiment ?" s’exclame Sam avec étonnement, interrompant Dean. "Est-ce qu’il vient de la même époque dans l’autre dimension ?"

"Oh oui," confirme Gabriel. "C’est juste qu’il est plus bête, je crois."

"Hé !"

"Je ne fais que plaisanter, bien sûr. Vous êtes tous les deux aussi bêtes l’un que l’autre."

Un court instant, Dean songe à se battre avec elle, à céder face à l'instinct de se défendre contre les insultes de cours de récré qui sont la marque de Gabriel. Mais vraiment, elle n’est pas le Gabriel qu’il a connu. A l’évidence c’est la mauvaise dimension. Inutile de gâcher sa salive.

"Soit gentille," la réprimande Sam.

Dean sourit, content de savoir que même le Sam qui couche avec Gabriel couvre toujours les arrières de Dean. Puis Sam décide de se tourner vers Dean et de perdre la totalité des points qu’il a gagnés.

"Et qu’est-ce que tu reproches à Cas ? Tu as arrêté de te comporter comme un connard avec lui, j’espère ? Il mérite mieux que ça," sermonne-t-il. Avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son ton fâché, Sam lui fait penser à une épouse casse-couille. Encore une chose qui ne change manifestement jamais.

"Ecoute, je sais que t’es Sam, mais les choses sont différentes chez moi," dit Dean, même si Sam a raison. Dean s' _est_ comporté comme un connard avec Castiel et il n’est même pas sur de savoir pourquoi. C’est juste que Castiel le rend _tellement_ dingue et ça le gonfle. Peut-être même plus que le gonfler. Mais Dean n’aime pas fouiller trop profondément sous la colère plus facile que les émotions compliquées qui se cachent dessous.

"Différentes comment ?" le met en doute Sam.

"Il ment," s'incruste Gabriel. "Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi tu voyageais dans ces dimensions-là en particulier ?"

"Quoi ? Il n’y a pas… C’est juste aléatoire," dit Dean, mais à peine les mots prononcés, il sent la fausseté de son affirmation. Les mondes n’ont pas été aléatoires du tout. Pas quand il y a _tant_ de choses qui pourraient être différentes. Des mondes détruits par la guerre ou la famine. Des mondes où ce bâtiment n’existe pas ou bien où le miroir a été mis dans un musée ou qui sait, où la maison est sous des kilomètres d’eau. Ou des plus petits changements. Il aurait pu tomber sur des mondes et des mondes dans lesquels Dean et Sam n’ont jamais chassé, des mondes où ils sont tous les deux morts depuis longtemps ou fous à lier. N’importe quoi pourrait changer et tout ce que Dean trouve, à quelques exceptions près, sont des mondes où lui et Sam existent tous deux comme chasseurs dans ce même bâtiment.

Des mondes où Dean et Castiel sont en couple. Même si les univers ne mentent pas et qu’il n’existe nul être plus parfait pour Dean que ne l’est Castiel, il n’empêche qu’il _doit_ exister des mondes où Dean est trop entêté ou Castiel trop froid ou Dean déjà marié ou Castiel réticent à franchir la frontière de la romance humaine ou juste, n’importe quoi d’autre. Mais Dean n’a pas vu l’ombre de ces mondes. Tout ce qu’il a vu sont ceux où Castiel fait sourire Dean rien qu'en serrant sa main. Des mondes où ils ont démarré une famille ou des mondes où ils flottent sur le nuage de leur nouvel amour ou encore des mondes où ils sont carrément en train de baiser là dans la salle au miroir.

"Voila, là tu commences à réfléchir," dit Gabriel avec un sourire sournois auquel Dean n’a jamais fait confiance, ni sur elle ni sur son homologue masculin. "On dirait bien que tu n’as pas encore tout capté."

Puis elle claque des doigts et la salle au miroir disparait autour d’eux.

"Putain mais merde, Gabriel !"

Dean soupire. Cette voix est bien trop familière. Il se retourne pour voir son homologue à moitié nu et enchevêtré avec Castiel sur le lit. Contrairement à la dernière fois que Dean a vu sa copie masculine en train de fricoter avec Castiel, Dean est captivé par l’image qu’ils offrent. Castiel étendu sous le corps de Dean, ses joues rougies et ses cheveux décoiffés par les doigts de Dean. Ses mains serrent les fesses de l’autre Dean et cette vue fait tressaillir le pénis de Dean et commence à le rendre douloureux.

"Bordel mais c’est quoi ça ?" fait sèchement l’autre Dean alors qu’il descend de Cas et attrape son t-shirt.

"C’est toi," répond Sam. "D’une autre dimension."

"Quoi ?"

"C’est la vérité," dit Castiel, légèrement surpris. "Il porte la marque de ma Grâce sur son âme."

La douleur dans l’entrejambe de Dean ne fait qu’empirer à la voix enrouée de désir de Castiel. Les sentiments de l’autre Dean sont loin d’être aussi plaisants.

"C’est une putain de blague, c’est ça ? C’est pas possible," se plaint-il en enfilant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

"Oh mais si," dit Gabriel avec maintenant de l’ennui dans la voix. "Et il a besoin de conseil par rapport à sa panique de se découvrir homo. On va vous laisser seul deux minutes."

Un autre claquement de doigts vide la pièce de tout autre que les deux Dean.

"Je déteste vraiment quand elle fait ça," marmonne l’Autre Dean.

"Ca lui arrive souvent ?"

"J’en conclus que ta Gabriel n'est pas une aussi grosse garce ?" demande l’Autre Dean.

Il enfile avec un mouvement d'épaule une chemise en plaid que Dean reconnaît. Son amusement pour les petits détails aide à apaiser Dean et à dépasser l’aspect gênant de la question de l’Autre Dean.

"Pas vraiment," répond-il vaguement. "Mais c’est la première fois que je me fais enfermer avec moi-même."

"Y’a pas à dire, c’est de l’inédit."

"Ca n’a pas l’air de te choquer plus que ça," commente Dean.

L’Autre Dean hausse les épaules. "Cas y croit," dit-il comme si c’était la seule preuve dont il avait besoin. Il ne faut qu’une demi-seconde à Dean pour réaliser que ce serait tout ce dont il aurait besoin aussi. Peu importe combien ils se sont battus ou à quel point ils se sont mis en colère, Dean accepte _toujours_ aussitôt ce que Cas lui dit.

"Allez." L’Autre Dean s’assoit dans l’un des fauteuils du motel et montre l’autre. "Plus vite on en a fini, plus vite je peux tirer mon coup," dit-il.

La calme lueur de jalousie dans la poitrine de Dean ne le perturbe même pas. Cela seul devrait prouver qu’il n’a pas besoin de cette conversation à la con, mais Dean soupçonne que Gabriel ne le laissera pas partir avant qu’ils discutent. Les anges sont vraiment des gros connards.

"Alors laisse-moi deviner," dit l’Autre Dean. "Tu veux te taper Cas, ça te fait flipper, tu le traites comme une merde et de manière générale, tu déprimes."

"Je ne déprime pas," nie Dean avec un froncement de sourcil agacé. "En fait, je n’ai jamais été aussi bien."

C’est la vérité. Avec Sam indemne et en sécurité et Castiel qui chasse à leurs côtés sur des affaires ordinaires, Dean profitait de sa vie avant que le miroir ne la lui vole. Si elle n’était pas parfaite, elle n’en restait pas moins massivement mieux que tout ce qu’il avait pu expérimenter les six ou sept années précédentes.

"Ouais, c’est ce que je pensais. Ecoute, je vais nous faire gagner du temps. Ca sera bizarre. Tu vas regretter les seins et les chattes et tu vas détester la façon dont les gens te regardent quand Cas veut prendre ta main en public, ok ? Fais avec," dit l’Autre Dean avec une franchise brusque. Son manque de sympathie ne surprend pas Dean le moins du monde.

"Super, merci."

"J’ai pas fini, gros branleur," dit-il, récoltant un reniflement de la part de Dean. "Toutes ces merdes, ça n’a aucune importance. T’aimes les bites, d’accord ? On a toujours aimé et n’essaye même pas de le nier. Baiser Cas est un millier de fois plus excitant que n’importe quelle fille que t’as jamais connu, crois moi. Et pas seulement parce qu’il a un cul étroit. Je vais pas te gâcher la surprise, mais disons juste qu’il perd la tête au lit et qu’il en a _tout le temps_ envie."

Cette conversation n’aide pas du tout Dean à apaiser son excitation de pervers.

"Et même _ça_ ce n’est pas la chose la plus importante."

"Et c’est quoi alors ?" demande sarcastiquement Dean. "Que je suis juste _tellement_ amoureux de lui ?"

"Ben oui, connard," dit l’Autre Dean avec un sourire satisfait. "Merde quoi, tu vénères le sol sur lequel il marche, ou tu le ferais si tu pouvais de te sortir la tête du cul et arrêter d’être aussi con. Et quand ces gros blaireaux te fixeront parce que tu tiens la main de Cas, t’en auras rien à foutre parce qu’il est heureux et quand tu repenseras aux gonzesses, tu te souviendras que t’en a jamais aimé aucune à moitié autant que t’aimes un espèce d'étrange petit d’ange."

Dean renifle à nouveau. Parler à l’Autre Dean ressemble curieusement à un monologue interne. Sans la franche déclaration d’amour, bien sûr. Mais la même attitude et vulgarité.

"D’autres questions ?" demande l’Autre Dean.

"Nan, je pense qu’on a fait le tour."

"Tant mieux parce que j’ai dû soudoyer Gabriel pour que Sam me lâche la grappe assez longtemps pour que je puisse m'envoyer en l'air. Je vais pas perdre l’après-midi à me parler à moi-même." Il lève la tête et appelle, "Yo, Gabriel. On a terminé."

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, le décor change aussitôt. Au lieu d’être assis dans une chambre de motel, Dean se tient dos au miroir. Devant lui se tiennent Sam, Gabriel, l’Autre Dean et Castiel. L’Autre Dean a l’air agacé, mais Castiel l’observe avec une franche curiosité. Une chaleur surgit dans le ventre de Dean. Il détourne rapidement son regard vers Gabriel.

"Est-ce que je vais réussir à rentrer un jour ?"

"J’espère que oui," dit Gabriel, une gentillesse inhabituelle dans la voix. "Je crois qu’il y a encore quelques kilomètres à parcourir avant de pouvoir se coucher… tu sais, avec Cas."

Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais ben, n’importe où tant que je peux me barrer loin de vous."

"Bonne chance," dit Sam.

"Souviens-toi de ce que j’ai dit," ajoute Dean. "Ca vaut le coup, promis."

"Ouais, merci." Dean regarde Castiel. "T’as quelque chose à ajouter ?"

"Dis à mon autre moi de prendre soin de toi," fait-il.

Il est impossible pour l’esprit de Dean d’intégrer les émotions que cette déclaration soulève dans sa poitrine, aussi n'essaye-t-il même pas. A la place, il enterre ses sentiments et hoche la tête sans dire un mot, se tournant vers le miroir. Dean prend une profonde inspiration.

C’est reparti.

*******************

Quand Dean atterrit dans la dimension suivante, il re-touche presque aussitôt le miroir car il voit sa copie franchir la porte à l’autre bout de la pièce. Mais il s’arrête juste à temps quand il voit les vêtements que porte sa copie. Un short en plaid vert et un t-shirt rouge avec dessus un chapeau que Dean pense être celui de l’un de ces petits personnages champignons dans Mario Bros. Ses longs cheveux pendent devant ses yeux et il porte une paire de lunettes à monture épaisse.

Bordel mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette merde ?

"Te voila !" dit l’Autre Dean. "Je t’ai cherché dans toute la maison. Cas dit que y’a rien à voir ici. Il veut aller déjeuner. Ramène-toi."

Sans attendre de réponse, l’Autre Dean fait demi-tour et descend bruyamment les escaliers. Dean ne réfléchit même pas avant de le suivre. Rien à foutre si c’est la mauvaise dimension. Il _doit_ comprendre ce qu’il se passe. La réponse à cette question devient encore plus insaisissable quand Dean atteint le premier palier des escaliers et qu’un troisième Dean émerge d’une pièce à gauche de l’entrée. Nerd-Dean s’arrête en trébuchant et fixe ce nouveau Dean.

"C’est quoi ce bordel ?"

"Putain mais c’est qui ça ?" demande Nouveau-Dean, levant son revolver vers les escaliers et le pointant sur Dean.

Dean presse une main sur sa tempe. La situation est en train de rapidement devenir incompréhensible. Nerd-Dean s’aplatit contre le mur au bout des escaliers et lance des regards paniqués entre les deux autres Dean. Sa peau déjà pâle s’éclaircit jusqu’à devenir presque blanche.

"Cas ?" appelle-t-il. "Un petit coup de main ?"

Au grand soulagement de Dean, Castiel apparaît aussitôt dans l’entrée, même si son expression agacée n’est pas vraiment de bon augure.

"Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, Will ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ?"

Une once de clarté apaise la confusion dans l’esprit de Dean. Il n’y a pas deux Dean dans ce monde. Il y a un Dean et… un jumeau ? Probablement. Avoir un frère jumeau complètement geek est plutôt cool en fait.

Malheureusement, Dean n’a pas l’occasion de ruminer la situation car l’irritation de Castiel se durcit en suspicion. Entre un clignement d’œil et un autre, Will et l’Autre Dean disparaissent de là où ils se tiennent et réapparaissent derrière la posture agressivement protectrice de Castiel. Aucun des deux ne s’en plaint et d’ailleurs, Will se tasse un peu plus près de Castiel et jette un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

Bizarre. Si Castiel avait fait ça à Dean, il lui aurait certainement filé un coup de coude au grand minimum.

"Qu’est-ce que tu es ?" grogne Castiel.

"Hum, je suis Dean. Enfin, pas ton Dean. Un autre Dean. Tu ne peux pas voir ta Grâce en moi ?" demande Dean, à présent inquiet d’avoir finalement trouvé un monde où Castiel ne peut pas l’identifier suffisamment bien pour ne pas l’abattre comme un imposteur malveillant.

"Je vois ma marque," confirme Castiel, mais il n’a pas l’air satisfait. "Est-ce que c’est le Conseil Angélique qui t’envoie ?"

"Le Conseil Angélique ?" _Putain de merde mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel_  ? "Je sais pas ce que c’est."

"Tu ne sais pas ce qu’est le Conseil Angélique ?" intervient Will, la surprise rendant sa voix plus aigüe.

"Le foutu grand conseil des Anges ? Qui dirige le monde depuis à peu près trois cents ans ?" l’Autre Dean ajoute d’un ton incrédule.

"Ok, wow," ne peut pas s’empêcher de dire Dean. "Ecoutez, je ne suis pas de ce monde. Je suis arrivé par le miroir dans la pièce là-haut," dit-il, indiquant de la tête le haut des escaliers. "C’est pour ça que tu vois ta marque ou je-ne-sais-quoi, Cas. Je suis à la recherche de mon propre monde et ce n’est manifestement pas celui-ci."

La curiosité illumine le regard de Will, mais ni Castiel ni l’Autre Dean n’abandonnent leur méfiance circonspecte. Peut-être n’était-ce pas une si bonne idée que ça de rester dans ce monde. Dean leur trouve à tous un air bizarre. La façon dont Castiel enroule ses mains autour des poignets de Will et de l’Autre Dean le fait flipper. Presque autant que le fait que l’Autre Dean n’a pas l’air de trouver ça étrange.

"Il dit la vérité," reconnait Castiel à contrecœur.

"Vraiment ?"

Will essaye de le dépasser, mais il est arrêté par la poigne puissante de Castiel. Comme s’il n’avait pas remarqué le geste, Will se laisse être ramené aux côtés de Castiel, tenu fermement par un bras passé autour de sa taille.

"A quoi ressemble ton monde ? Où est l’autre moi ?"

"Il n’y a pas d’autre toi," dit faiblement Dean, son attention principalement centrée sur la façon dont Castiel fait signe à Dean de prendre sa main. Leurs doigts s’enchevêtrent, les reliant tous les trois en une sorte d’étrange petit cercle codépendant et pourtant encore une fois, _personne ne réagit comme s’il y avait quoique ce soit de complètement bizarre_.

"Pas de Will ?" dit Castiel. "Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Je… ne sais pas ? Enfin, j’ai Sam-"

"Sam est le nom de ton jumeau ?" demande l’Autre Dean.

"Non, je suis… ce que je veux dire c’est que je n’ai pas de jumeau," explique Dean, les sourcils levés sur son front. "J’ai un petit frère qui s‘appelle Sam. Il n’est pas là ?"

Will et l’Autre Dean secouent leur tête. L’Autre Dean a l’air très perturbé. Il ne cesse d’échanger de brefs regards sombres avec Castiel, mais Will semble ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il passe un bras autour du cou de Castiel et commence apparemment inconsciemment à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Castiel.

"Je n’avais jamais entendu parler d’un petit frère," dit-il, fasciné. "Plus jeune de combien ?"

"Quatre ans," dit Dean. "Et comment ça tu n’avais jamais entendu parler d’un petit frère ?"

"Ce monde ne produit qu’un lot de jumeaux par famille," dit Castiel, coupant la déclaration surexcitée suivante de Will. "Chaque humain a un jumeau identique. Je présume que ce n’est pas le cas dans ta dimension."

"Ouais, non," dit Dean.

Une explication plus longue sur son monde et sur Sam lui vient à l’esprit, mais est réduite à néant quand l’Autre Dean presse sa joue contre l’épaule de Castiel et que Castiel lâche la main de l’Autre Dean pour passer son pouce dans l’une des boucles de ceinture de l’Autre Dean. Le cerveau de Dean se ferme à double tour. Il n’arrive pas à accepter ce qu’il voit. La tendresse en public est une chose. Mais Castiel est en train de peloter les deux frères et ce ne sont pas que des touchers affectueux. Les jumeaux gravitent vers Castiel comme s’il était un espèce de gros aimant angélique. Et la façon dont Castiel les garde tous les deux légèrement derrière lui parle plus de protection que d’amour.

"Ok, je suis désolé, mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?" lâche Dean. "Pourquoi vous vous tenez comme ça ?"

Will fronce les sourcils.

"Cas est notre Ange," dit-il comme si c’était une explication suffisante.

Quand Dean ne répond pas, l’Autre Dean prend la parole.

"Le Conseil Angélique nous a donné à lui. Tu n’as pas d’Ange ? Je croyais que tu avais la marque de Cas ?"

"Hum, ouais, mais pas à cause de ça," dit Dean, les pensées à présent tournoyantes. Il regarde Castiel. "Alors tu ne couches pas avec eux ?"

Will rit du nez. "Oh mon dieu, t’es sérieux ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?"

Mais Dean saisit la lueur de panique dans les yeux de l’Autre Dean. Il voit comment l’Autre Dean essaye de se dégager de Castiel et la soudaine culpabilité qui submerge l’expression de Castiel. C’est donc ça. Soit ce Dean et Castiel couchent _effectivement_ ensemble soit ils en ont envie. Et ils ne disent rien à Will parce que Castiel est leur propriétaire ou un truc comme ça. Dean fait une grimace. C’est tellement tordu.

Il ne partira pas tant qu’il n’aura pas arrangé ça.

"Parce qu’il est amoureux de Dean ?" Dean fixe son regard sur Castiel. "Pas vrai ?"

"Les Anges ne tombent pas amoureux des humains," dit Castiel, une récitation évidente. "Nous sommes là pour les protéger et les faire grandir."

"Conneries," dit Dean.

"De quoi est-ce qu’il parle, Cas ?" demande Will, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Castiel lance un regard noir à Dean, mais seulement brièvement avant de se tourner vers Will. Ses doigts plongent sous l’extrémité du t-shirt de Will et frottent le ventre de Will en ce que Dean suppose être des cercles réconfortant. De l’autre côté, l’Autre Dean a relâché son étreinte sur Castiel jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus connectés que par leur petit doigt.

"Ce n’est rien," dit-il.

"Tu me mens," accuse Will. "Pourquoi tu mens ? Cas… est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu aimes Dean de cette manière ?"

Une tension silencieuse retient la pièce en otage. Dean voit bien que Castiel réfléchit rapidement. Incapable de mentir, mais réticent à dire la vérité. C’est l’une des seules choses familières de ce monde. L’Autre Dean fixe le sol et il est en train de se mordre la joue. Dean a l’impression qu’il voudrait dire quelque chose, mais ne peut pas outrepasser l’autorité de Castiel.

"Will," dit finalement Castiel. "Je n’ai jamais voulu que ça arrive."

L’espoir explose sur le visage de l’Autre Dean. Son regard vole du sol jusqu’à Castiel, sa bouche ouverte sous le choc.

"Oh mon dieu, c’est vrai !" s’exclame Will. "Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? Tu pensais ne pas pouvoir me faire confiance ?"

"Te faire confiance ?" demande Castiel, également surpris. "C’est interdit. C’est dangereux-"

"Et ? Depuis quand on se préoccupe du danger ?" Will place sa paume contre le front de Castiel, un geste étrange que Dean ne comprend pas, mais qui signifie manifestement quelque chose pour Castiel. Il s’affaisse contre Will, son expression soudainement animée de tant d’émotions que Dean doit détourner les yeux.

"Tu es mon Ange, Cas," dit Will à voix basse. "Et Dean est mon frère. C’est interdit et alors ? Je ne le vais le dire à personne."

"Je suis désolé," répond Castiel tout aussi doucement.

"Ce n’est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça." Will indique d’un mouvement de tête l’Autre Dean au-dessus l’épaule de Castiel. "C’est à lui."

Dean se détourne avant que Castiel ne s’exécute. Tant mieux pour eux et tout, mais il pourrait se passer d’encore un autre étalage d’un différent Dean réussissant à avoir ce qu’il veut. Quelque soit le pouvoir qui l’a envoyé dans le miroir, il a un sens de l’humour abject. Par il ne sait quel moyen Dean est finalement devenu une sorte de Yenta1 inter-dimensionnel. Derrière lui, il entend la voix basse et rauque de Castiel murmurer quelque chose à l’Autre Dean.

Il soupire.

C'est l'heure de réessayer.

*******************

La première chose que Dean entend quand il sort du miroir est la voix perçante et indignée de son frère.

"Tu vois, je t’avais _dit_ qu’il serait là !"

Sam lance un regard noir à Dean, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le menton levé comme il l’est toujours quand il se sent épouvantablement supérieur. D’habitude, ça donne envie à Dean de frapper Sam dans les reins, mais en cet instant, ça le rend terriblement nostalgique. Son stupide grand crétin de petit frère lui manque.

"Je n’ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas, Sam," maugrée l’autre Dean. "C’est juste bizarre."

Bizarre est le bon mot. Une fois que Dean détourne son attention de sa mélancolie Sam-esque, il voit enfin qui se trouve dans le reste de la pièce. Sam et l’autre Dean, tous deux masculins et habillés comme ils sont censés l’être. A leur côté se tient Castiel, une expression médusée sur le visage et dans les bras de Castiel, se tient une petite fille, de deux ou trois ans peut-être. Elle a des cheveux bruns et bouclés, de grands yeux bleus et un sourire à couper le souffle que Dean ne peut pas s’empêcher de retourner.

"Papa !" dit-elle d'un cri perçant en donnant des coups de pieds dans l’estomac de Castiel et en tendant les bras vers Dean.

"Hé," dit l’Autre Dean d’un ton légèrement agacé.

"C’est vraiment toi." L’émerveillement allège la voix profonde de Cas. Il ne s’approche pas, mais il laisse descendre la fillette qui se tortille et la regarde avec surprise tituber jusqu’aux jambes de Dean. "Marianne te reconnait."

Dean n’est pas certain de la marche à suivre. Ca ne se fait pas de soulever dans ses bras l’enfant d’un inconnu, mais s’il reste sans réagir face à la fillette, elle risque de piquer une crise. Ses bras se cramponnent à ses mollets avec une force surprenante et elle le fixe d’en bas de ses brillants yeux bleus. Pas bleus comme Castiel ou comme le fils de DeAnna, Mark. Ils sont plutôt d’un bleu ciel pur, si clairs que ses pupilles sont d’une noirceur choquante en leur centre. Dean se sent déjà tomber sous leur charme.

"On peut m'expliquer ?" demande-t-il faiblement, s’avouant finalement vaincu et se baissant pour prendre la fillette dans ses bras.

"Tu viens d’une autre dimension," dit Sam avec excitation. "Je l’ai vu dans une vision. Je me suis même vu expliquer que j’ai des visions parce que ton Sam n’en a pas. Du moins plus maintenant et pas de la même façon. Et non, ce n’est pas à cause du sang de démon. J’ai toujours été médium. On m’a donné le sang de démon uniquement _parce que_ j’avais ce pouvoir."

Tout au long du déroutant discours que Sam déverse, l’Autre Dean lance des regards noirs à son enfant blottie contre Dean. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Dean n’a jamais eu d’enfant, mais il sait qu’il détesterait en avoir un qui appellerait un autre homme 'Papa'. _Sauf si c’était Cas_ , corrige automatiquement le cerveau de Dean.

"Marianne," lâche l’Autre Dean avant que Sam ne puisse reprendre sa respiration et continuer son explication.

La fillette tourne ses yeux saisissant du visage de Dean vers la voix appelant son nom. Un plissement perplexe se forme sur sa petite bouche et elle incline la tête sur le côté, un geste qu’elle a dû apprendre de Castiel.

"Papa ?" demande-t-elle.

"Ouais, je suis Papa," dit l’Autre Dean. "Qu'on soit bien clair."

Le froncement de Marianne s’intensifie et elle retourne sa tête vers Dean. Une de ses petites mains touche sa joue tandis qu’elle explore son visage. Il s’immobilise, incertain de la nature du test qu’elle lui fait subir, mais que d’une certaine manière il espère réussir.

"Autre Papa," décide-t-elle.

Quand Mark l’avait regardé, Dean était tombé amoureux et à ce moment-là, il avait alors supposé que voir ses traits et ceux de Castiel sur le visage de l’enfant en avait été la raison. Mais cette petite fille ne lui ressemble pas le moins du monde et ça n’a aucune importance. Un regard sur cette absolue confiance et cette complète adoration et Dean est perdu à nouveau.

"Ouais," dit-il.

"Pas tout à fait," objecte l’Autre Dean. "Il n’est-"

"Mais il _est_ toi," déclare Sam. "Je te l’ai dit, il est exactement pareil que toi. Marianne ne va pas voir la différence."

"Comment tu sais ça d’ailleurs ?" demande Dean.

"Je t’ai dit, je suis médium ! Tu vois-"

"Sam," interrompt Castiel, ses yeux plein d'intelligence rivés sur le visage de Dean, saisissant probablement chaque détail de sa stupéfaction. "Dean semble dépassé. N’as-tu pas dit qu’il aurait besoin de faire une pause ?"

"Ah oui c’est vrai." Sam sourit. "Je t’ai même vu me dire ça, mais j’avais oublié. T’as faim ?"

La dernière question est adressée à Dean. Jusqu’à ce que Castiel en parle, Dean n’avait pas pensé à son ventre ni à tout autre besoin depuis plusieurs heures. Mais maintenant qu’il le dit, l’estomac de Dean se contracte et il réalise qu’il a une très grosse envie de pisser. Tôt ou tard, il faudra qu’il s’arrête pour dormir. Dean n’a pas aucune idée depuis combien de temps il est debout, mais il doit être tard dans la nuit chez lui. Peut-être même le jour suivant. Mais il n’est pas encore prêt à s’arrêter aussi longtemps. Seulement quand il sera sur le point de s’évanouir.

"Ouais, je pourrais avaler un morceau."

L’Autre Dean arrache Marianne des mains de Dean.

"Allez viens, bout d’chou. Tu veux manger ?"

Elle glousse et pose sa joue contre l’épaule de l’Autre Dean.

"Coucou, Papa."

"C’est ça," dit l’Autre Dean en la transportant hors de la salle au miroir. Dean rit du nez quand il entend la voix s’évanouissant rapidement de l’Autre Dean dire, "Tu peux dire Papa Numéro Un ?"

"Et voila, c’est génial. Maintenant je suis Papa Numéro Deux."

"En fait, Cas est Papa Numéro Deux," le renseigne Sam. "Ca fait de toi le Numéro Trois."

"T’as le droit de te taire," dit Dean, plantant un doigt dans sa poitrine. "Allons-y. Je crève la dalle."

*******************

"D’où est-ce qu’elle sort d’ailleurs ?" demande Dean.

L’étrange petit groupe est assis dans une alcôve du même resto où Dean a mangé les deux dernières fois. Il commence à connaître le menu par cœur. Pas que ce type d’endroit varie beaucoup dans ses choix. Une bonne chose que ses habitudes alimentaires varient tout aussi rarement. Y compris dans les réalités alternatives. Lui et l’Autre Dean commande un même double cheeseburger avec supplément oignon. La seule différence est le bref regard exaspéré que Castiel lance à l’Autre Dean. Dean sourit. Il a vu Cas et l’Autre Dean coucher ensemble et il a écouté l’Autre Dean dire quel point il aime Cas, mais il ne les avait jamais vu se comporter comme un couple ordinaire. Ils fonctionnent sans accroc. L’Autre Dean attrape la chaise haute et Castiel y insère Marianne quelques secondes après que l’Autre Dean l’ait installée. L’eau de l’Autre Dean est servie avec une tranche de citron et Castiel la trempe dans son thé sans demander. Castiel lui tend un mouchoir au moment-même où Dean se rend compte qu’il a besoin de nettoyer la joue de Marianne. C’est… étrangement attendrissant.

"Eh bien, tu vois, quand un monsieur et une madame s’aiment très fort," dit l’Autre Dean.

"Je veux dire, comment vous l’avez eu," interrompt Dean, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ca s’appelle l’adoption," raille l’Autre Dean tandis qu’il tend à Marianne le biscuit Graham que Castiel a sorti de nulle part.

"Ouais et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais il y a un peu trop de casseroles à mon casier pour pouvoir adopter un gosse."

"Oh eh bien, quand un monsieur et _un ange_ s’aiment très fort, l’ange peut tirer quelques ficelles au sujet du casier judiciaire du monsieur."

Dean jette un regard de côté à Castiel.

"Tu te mets hors la loi pour moi, Cas ?"

"Je n’ai fait que rectifier des informations erronées," dit Castiel d’un ton faussement innocent.

"Donc tu vois," dit Sam à la gauche de Dean. "Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir avoir d’enfant avec Cas. Tu dois simplement lui faire confiance."

"Ok, ça ne vous fait pas flipper ?" demande Dean à l’Autre Dean et à Castiel.

L’idée de Sam avec de vrais pouvoirs psychiques est terrifiante. Son Sam est déjà suffisamment doué pour soutirer des informations à Dean sans qu’on lui ajoute une véritable capacité à lire son esprit.

"Tout le temps," dit l’Autre Dean en roulant les yeux avec exagération.

"Ne l’écoute pas," réplique Sam. "Je n’ai pas des visions en permanence. Seulement quand j’ai besoin d’un message. Le pire c'était quand Dean et Cas refusaient de me dire qu’ils couchaient ensemble." Il frissonne. "Mon cerveau a décidé de me fournir des preuves en technicolor et son surround. J’ai dû les supplier de soit m’avouer soit arrêter, pour que je n’aie plus à subir ça."

"Inutile de dire, nous lui avons avoué," dit Cas avec légèreté.

"Et tes visions ont décidé que tu avais besoin de savoir ça à propos de moi et des enfants ?" demande Dean.

Ca semble tiré par les cheveux, mais Dean ne peut oublier ce que Gabriel lui a dit. Quelque chose l’envoie à travers ces mondes pour une raison particulière. Ca n’a pas été n’importe quels mondes. Chacun avait un message pour Dean ou un objectif qu’il pouvait remplir pour le Dean et le Castiel du monde en question. Dean pense à Mark et à quel point il a été envieux de DeAnna.

"Apparemment." Sam lui offre un sourire doux. "Je sais à quel point tu voudrais avoir ton propre enfant."

"Ouais," répond Dean, la voix rauque d’émotion refoulée. Il se jette aussitôt sur une autre question pour éviter en douceur un moment potentiellement gênant. "Comment vous allez chasser maintenant qu’elle est là ?"

"Chacun son tour," dit l’Autre Dean. "On vit à quelques heures d’ici. En général, Marianne reste à la maison, hein, mais bon là, la vision de Sam la montrait ici." Dean hoche la tête. "De toute façon, on ne va que sur les chasses qui sont à moins d’une journée de bagnole et moi et Cas n’allons jamais sur la même chasse. Rien de ce qu’on chasse maintenant ne peut vraiment le blesser, mais on sait jamais."

"C’est vrai," approuve Dean. C’est une bonne manière de s’assurer que Marianne n’est jamais laissé seule, mais il doit admettre, ça craint qu’il ne puisse plus chasser avec Castiel. Pourtant dans le même temps, il aime l’idée de ce sacrifice, qu’il pourrait trouver un compromis entre rester un chasseur et abandonner entièrement tout ce qui fait sa vie.

"Mais Cas m’oblige quand même à prendre un ange avec moi." Un léger dégoût vient ternir l’expression de l’Autre Dean. "Généralement Balthazar."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Batazar !" s’écrie Marianne.

"Marianne adore son oncle Balthazar," dit Sam d'un ton acerbe.

La serveuse interrompt Dean avant qu’il puisse se moquer de Sam en bonne et due forme pour sa jalousie familiale. Quand elle pose l’assiette de Castiel en face de lui, Marianne tend immédiatement ses bras en avant, au-dessus de l’assiette de l’Autre Dean, et fait le signe d’attraper quelque chose avec ses mains.

"Veux des frites, Pas," réclame-t-elle.

"Comment elle t’a appelé ?" demande Dean alors que Castiel tend une frite à sa fille.

"Pas," dit-il. "On lui a appris à appeler Dean 'Papa' et on a essayé de la faire m’appeler 'P’pa' ."

"Ce qu’elle a trouvé stupide," fait l’Autre Dean, non sans fierté songe Dean. "Elle m’entendait l’appeler 'Cas' en permanence et elle a plus ou moins... fait un mix des deux."

"Frites, Das," implore Marianne.

Castiel lui donne deux autres frites, mais Dean peut dire au regard sur son visage que c’est tout ce qu’elle aura. Si Dean finit véritablement par avoir un enfant avec son Castiel, il est bien possible que le gosse grandisse avec une alimentation saine. Et sous surveillance constante. Quel étrange et merveilleux concept.

"Tu sais, si tu veux qu’elle mange mieux, tu devrais donner l’exemple," dit Sam d’un ton hautain depuis l’autre côté de sa montagneuse salade.

"La dinde est un aliment sain," proteste Castiel. "C’est servi avec des frites."

"Frites ?" dit Marianne. "Das ?"

"D’ailleurs, c’est Dean qui donne un très mauvais exemple."

"Hé, moi au moins je ne lui donne pas de rondelles d'oignon."

"Quel enfant aime les oignons ?" s’exclame Castiel.

Tous les trois se fondent bientôt en des chamailleries bon-enfant tandis que Marianne essaye de voler un cornichon de l’assiette de l’Autre Dean. Dean les observe dans un silence amusé. Ils ne sont pas parfaits, loin de là. Mais ils ressemblent à une famille et Dean a tellement envie d’avoir la même chose que c’en est douloureux. Mais pas le même genre de douleur qu’avant. Pas la certitude déprimée qu’il ne pourra jamais être véritablement heureux, un père de famille dans sa propre vie. C’est la douleur de la séparation. Il ne peut plus le nier. Dean sait ce qu’il veut.

Il a seulement besoin de retourner dans son propre monde.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demande Sam, remarquant enfin le silence de Dean.

"T’as pas eu une vision sur combien temps je vais passer avant de pouvoir rentrer, je suppose ?"

Sam secoue la tête.

"Non, désolé," dit-il avec sympathie. "Mais ça ne devrait pas durer encore bien longtemps, non ? Qu’est-ce que tu pourrais encore avoir à apprendre ?"

"C’est ce que j’aimerais bien savoir."

*******************

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester pour la nuit ?" demande Castiel.

"Non, c’est bon."

Dean ne peut pas l’expliquer, mais quelque part il sait que ce n’est pas un monde où il a besoin de rester très longtemps. Il avait besoin de voir cette famille, mais eux n’ont pas besoin de lui. Si Dean veut un jour rentrer chez lui, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de gagner des points auprès d’il-ne-sait ce qui l’a envoyé là en aidant quand il peut. Cette famille n’a pas besoin d’aide. Leur bonheur est flagrant dans chaque regard qu’ils échangent, chaque effleurement léger ou mot affectueux chuchoté.

"Bonne chance," dit Sam. "Je veux dire avec ta famille."

"Merci."

Sam attire Dean dans une massive, mais brève étreinte, comme s’il savait que ce serait douloureux pour Dean de s’attarder dans l’embrassade. Les deux autres ne proposent pas le même réconfort, ce que Dean apprécie. Avec l’Autre Dean, ça ferait trop bizarre. Et avec Castiel, il n’est pas sûr qu’il pourrait le lâcher.

"Tu dis au revoir, Marianne ?" demande l’Autre Dean.

"Au r’voir ? Au r’voir, Papa ?" demande-elle, manifestement perplexe face à la tournure des évènements.

"Papa numéro deux," lui rappelle Dean. "Je vais nulle part, ma p'tite."

"Oh." Elle se penche en avant et se laisse soudainement tomber de ses bras et Dean bouge tout juste assez rapidement pour l’attraper. "Au r’voir, Papa."

 _Seigneur_ , ce nom transperce Dean de part en part. L’entourant de ses deux bras, Dean serre Marianne contre lui, ses yeux se fermant face à la puissante vague de mélancolie. Marianne ne sera jamais son enfant. Dans son monde, son autre elle a déjà trouvé un foyer, imagine-t-il. Comme pour Mark, il ne verra plus jamais ses curieux yeux bleus ni n’entendra son adorable voix réclamer des douceurs à son 'Das.'

L’univers a intérêt d’arrêter jouer avec lui rapidement. Dean ne pourra pas en supporter beaucoup plus.

Sans autre adieu, Dean tend Marianne à son père et s’avance vers le miroir, main tendue vers le verre lisse.

"C’est pour bientôt," dit soudainement Sam, sa voix étrangement plate. "Très bientôt, Dean."

"Quoi ?"

Mais son élan est trop grand et le doigt de Dean effleure la surface du miroir.

Le miroir l’emporte.

  
  


1 Yenta est une entremetteuse dans la comédie musicale Un violon sur le toit (source : wikipédia)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction de The Mirror, par cloudyjenn

**Chapitre 3**

Quatre personnes l’attendent quand il arrive de l’autre côté du miroir, et il n’y en a que deux qu’il a déjà vues. DeAnna et Samantha le fixent avec des yeux écarquillés. Elles se tiennent entre deux autres femmes. L’une est plus âgée, entre le milieu et la fin de la cinquantaine avec une mâchoire forte, des cheveux sombres et des yeux noisette. La femme de l’autre côté est grande, aux cheveux noirs et elle le regarde sans ciller avec d’incroyables yeux bleus ô combien familiers.

A moins que Dean ne se trompe, il se trouve face aux versions féminines de lui-même, de son père et de Jimmy Novak.

Oh seigneur, cette Castiel est encore plus épiquement belle que la femme blonde. Ce ne sont pas ses courbes généreuses ou les vagues douces de cheveux noirs tombant autour de son visage, ni la version féminine du trench-coat de Castiel, courte, adorable et hilarante. Ce sont ces yeux. Les mêmes yeux curieux que ceux Dean peut voir dans le visage de son Castiel et il doit avoir un faible pour les yeux bleus parce que sans les complexes que Dean est enfin en train d’apprendre à oublier, il se serait tapé cette version de Castiel bien avant de savoir s’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Son cœur se serre. Tout ce temps perdu.

Bon dieu ce que Castiel lui manque.

"J’ai dit, hé !"

La voix de DeAnna finit enfin par atteindre le cerveau de Dean. Il arrache son regard de Castiel pour croiser le regard irrité de DeAnna. Clairement, la façon dont Dean mate sa petite amie ne l’enchante pas.

"Désolé," grommèle-t-il.

"Qui es-tu?" demande DeAnna, probablement pour la deuxième ou troisième fois.

Elle caresse le revolver à sa ceinture, mais ne le pointe pas encore vers Dean. Probablement parce que Castiel n’a pas réagi. La…mère… de Dean ? Son Père maman. Quelle qu’elle soit, elle s’avance d’un pas pour se mettre devant DeAnna. Dean sourit. Oui, c’est bien son père.

"Je m’appelle Dean Winchester. Je suis le toi d’un autre monde. Un monde avec une plus grande répartition de couilles dans la famille, apparemment."

"Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?" demande son Père maman.

"Mes parents étaient John et Mary Winchester et leurs enfants sont moi et mon _frère_ Sam," fait Dean avec un signe de tête vers Samantha.

Son Père maman sort son revolver et le pointe sur la poitrine de Dean. Dean ne bouge pas. Il ne craint pas vraiment que cette femme lui tire dessus. Pas en la présence de Castiel. Mais il ne veut pas l’effrayer et s’il y a une chose qu’il sait sur son père, c’est que John Winchester n’était pas du genre à faire confiance facilement.

"Je tire, Cas ?" demande-t-elle.

"Je le déconseille," répond Castiel d’une voix évidemment grave et sexy et qui fait remonter des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Dean. "Il porte une marque similaire à celle que je t’ai faite."

Qu’il lui a faite ? Les yeux de Dean courent de l’un à l’autre. La confusion continue de briller dans les yeux de son Père maman, mais elle se détend et abaisse son arme. Castiel ne montre rien de plus qu’une intense curiosité. DeAnna et Sam le dévisagent toutes deux bouches bées.

Hm. Un monde où c’est John qui est finalement devenu l’Elu. Dean se demande ce que cela a changé dans la relation entre DeAnna et Castiel. Sans cette connexion spéciale, est-ce que Castiel a réussi à se glisser sous les défenses de DeAnna comme Castiel avec les siennes ?

"Je ne peux que supposer qu’il dit la vérité," continue Castiel.

"Ah bah putain," dit son Père maman. Elle range le revolver dans son étui. "Je dois dire, j’espérais ne pas avoir à te tirer dessus. Tu ressembles trop à un de mes enfants."

"Content que tu n’aies pas tiré aussi, mais euh… pas pour la même raison," répond Dean. "Merde, et comment je suis censé t’appeler, moi ?"

Elle rit en soufflant par le nez. "Difficile de m’imaginer en homme. Appelle-moi Jane."

Jane Winchester. Dean se marre. Il aurait voulu que John soit encore en vie chez lui. Il aurait pris son pied à entendre cette histoire. Ou du moins Dean aurait pris son pied à la raconter.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il s'est passé ?" intervient DeAnna. "Je veux dire, pourquoi tu portes la marque de Cas au lieu de… euh, ton père ?"

Une jalousie manifeste souligne le ton de DeAnna et Castiel lui jette un regard en coin, un regard si bref qu'il échappe presque à Dean. A la seconde où elle remarque que Dean l'observe, son attention revient aussitôt sur lui et son expression se fige. Comme des défenses s’abaissant d’un coup. Il cligne des yeux. Il se passe quoi, là ?

"Mon père n'a pas cédé," dit-il sans détours. "Moi si. Du coup c'est à l'intérieur de moi que le mojo de Cas est coincé."

Ses mots propagent une onde de choc sur le groupe, mais chacune se reprend rapidement. Dean suppose qu’elles ont appris de la même manière que lui à encaisser les coups. Cependant, il ne manque pas de remarquer que Castiel se rapproche de DeAnna, comme si elle avait entendu que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à DeAnna et non à son homologue.

Jane et Sam ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué.

Le doute grandit dans l’esprit de Dean. Il y a un truc qui cloche. La façon dont DeAnna et Castiel font tout sauf se regarder, mais sont pourtant clairement attirées l’une aux côtés de l’autre. La jalousie de DeAnna envers Jane pour la marque de Castiel. Sans parler de son irritation face à Dean qui fixait Castiel la bouche grande ouverte. D’accord, alors peut-être qu’elles ne sont pas encore ensemble. Mais pourquoi Castiel essaye-t-elle à ce point de cacher ses sentiments ? Son Castiel n’a même pas encore appris _comment_ cacher ses sentiments.

"Mon autre moi n’a manifestement pas réalisé ce qu’il faisait," dit Jane.

Son ton n’est pas démuni de sympathie et Dean comprend ce qu’elle veut dire, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de se mettre sur la défensive. John n’aurait _pas pu_ savoir ce qu’il faisait et Dean ne changerait pour rien au monde le fait que ça lui soit arrivé à lui plutôt qu’à un autre. Il ouvre la bouche pour en dire autant quand ça le frappe d’un coup.

John n’aurait jamais compris les sentiments de Dean pour Castiel. Le Dean qui n’a pas fait ce voyage via miroir n’aurait jamais trouvé le courage nécessaire pour dire à son père qu’il est tombé amoureux d’un homme. Ca ne change rien que Castiel ne soit techniquement pas un homme. Ca ne change rien que Dean aime Castiel autant que John aimait Mary. John n’aurait jamais compris et Dean n’aurait pas voulu le décevoir. C’est si facile de s'imaginer ce que ça aurait donné. Les battements de son cœur qui s’accélèrent à chaque fois que John le surprend à observer Castiel. Rêver de Castiel pour se réveiller avec la certitude que ses fantasmes sont inscrits sur son visage. Apprendre inconsciemment à Castiel à éviter d’attirer l’attention sur son évidente préférence pour Dean.

Et puis il y a Dean tel qu’il est maintenant. Celui qui a voyagé à travers une dizaine de mondes et a appris qu'il n'y a rien de plus important que d’être heureux. Dean n’oubliera pas les avertissements de l'autre Dean ; il n’aimera pas les regards que lui et Castiel recevront. Et il ne sera jamais une figure emblématique de la Gay Pride.

Mais le message reste le même. Il n'y a rien de plus important que d’être heureux. Que d’être avec quelqu’un qui vous aime pour exactement qui et ce que vous êtes.

"Je suppose que non," dit Dean.

Il sourit. Son cœur et son esprit sont clairs.

"Ecoutez, faut que j’y aille. Ma famille m’attend dans mon propre monde." Il regarde DeAnna. "Hé, si tu l’aimes, fonces. Elle est _juste_ là," dit-il, indiquant Castiel de la tête. "T'imagines pas à quel point ce truc est énorme. Il n'y a rien de plus important."

Sans attendre de réponse, Dean touche à nouveau le miroir.

*******************

Dean n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il pourrait ne pas aimer que Castiel dévore son visage des yeux. Quand Dean apparaît dans le nouveau monde suivant, il voit l’Autre Dean à genoux en train d’embrasser le ventre de Castiel et de baisser lentement la braguette de son pantalon. Le choc sur le visage de Castiel se transforme rapidement en une sorte de désir avide. En temps normal, le pantalon déboutonné et ouvert de Castiel et ses sous-vêtements descendus suffisamment bas pour révéler de sublimes hanches anguleuses aurait concentré une boule de chaleur dans le ventre de Dean. Mais le regard dans les yeux de Castiel gâche tout.

"Oh wow, hum… désolé, je m’en vais tout de-"

"Attends !"

L’Autre Dean se rasseoit sur ses cuisses et essuie sa bouche, observant avec confusion Castiel remettre son pantalon en place et se presser dans l’espace personnel de Dean. Sa confusion s’approfondit en inquiétude anxieuse quand il voit sa copie debout à côté du miroir.

"Tu es Dean Winchester," dit Castiel d’un ton joyeux. "Pas mon Dean Winchester précisément, mais un autre."

"Ouais." Dean s’écarte discrètement de Castiel et de sa joie hystérique. "Je cherche à rejoindre mon monde et euh, ouais, à l’évidence c’est pas celui-là, donc je vais-"

"Tu ne peux pas partir."

Sa joie disparaît, écrasée par le ton sombre et et plein d’ordres auquel Dean est souvent tenté d’obéir sans réfléchir. Mais pas cette fois. La seule raison pour laquelle Dean ne s’échappe pas à l’instant même est parce que les mains de Castiel se cramponnent à ses coudes et maintiennent Dean en place avec une force effrayante. Par-dessus son épaule, Dean voit l’inquiétude de l’Autre Dean se muer en une tristesse qu’il ne comprend pas. Il essaye de ne pas soupirer. La fatigue se fait sérieusement sentir. Il a besoin de sommeil, pas de ce foutoir.

"Tu es la solution. C’est parfait."

"La solution à quoi ?" demande Dean d’un ton calme et raisonnable parce qu’on dit qu’il faut parler doucement aux fous. Sauf que Cas n’a jamais été fou auparavant. Même la version future et un peu dérangée du Castiel de 2014 n’était pas folle. La ferveur dans les saisissant yeux bleus de ce Castiel est complètement flippante.

"On a besoin de notre troisième," explique Castiel. "Mais je ne veux pas des autres humains. Ils me dégoutent. L’idée même m’est intolérable. Mais Dean a besoin de son deuxième." Il tend la main et touche le visage de Dean. "Tu pourrais nous rendre tous les deux heureux."

Whoa. Dean est trop choqué pour bouger quand Castiel trace la courbe de sa joue avec des doigts tremblants. Il se retrouve jeté dans une sorte de… d’univers à ménage à trois ? Avec une inquiétante version de Castiel prête à kidnapper des gens et un Dean triste et docile roulé en boule sur le sol pendant que son petit ami fait des avances à un autre homme.

"Je t’en prie," supplit doucement Castiel. "Les gens commencent à se poser des questions. Sam n’arrête pas d’essayer de nous faire rencontrer des inconnus. Lui, Sarah et Jess s’inquiètent sans cesse."

Pas le bon moment pour se marrer, mais wow, Sam a touché le gros lot dans ce monde.

"Ok, euh. T’es sûr que c’est ce qu’il veut ?" demande Dean, montrant de la tête l’Autre Dean qui serre ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

"Bien sûr. Tous les humains ont besoin de deux partenaires," dit Castiel sans hésitation.

"C’est faux," chuchote l’Autre Dean.

"Tu dois…" La fin de la phrase se perd dans le silence quand les mots de l’Autre Dean pénètrent enfin l'esprit de Castiel. Il a le mérite de relacher aussitôt Dean pour s’agenouiller aux côtés de l’Autre Dean. "De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

Dean se demande ce qui a rendu cet autre Dean si timide. Ça fait de la peine à voir. Il peut à peine entendre les mots murmurés doucement à Castiel. Dean en saisit quelques uns ici ou là. '…trouve ça bizarre' et 's’il te plait arrête' et 'que toi.' En parlant de trouver ça bizarre. Dean n’aime vraiment pas ce monde.

Il recule jusqu’à ce que son dos touche le miroir. L’énergie électrique qui marque le voyage s’enroule autour de son corps, un bref élancement de douleur puis Dean tombe en arrière dans deux bras forts et chaleureux. Une odeur familière et épicée remplit ses narines et Dean se détend. Même s’il est dans le mauvais monde, il est chez lui pour un bref moment.

"Cas ?"

Une inspiration tremblante, les bras de Castiel qui s’enroulent aurour de Dean par derrière, le tenant en sécurité, tout contre lui.

"Dean," soupire-t-il, voix enrouée et étonnamment, pleine de larmes. "Tu es là."

L’espoir s’embrase dans la poitrine de Dean. Oh bon dieu, est-ce qu’il est vraiment chez lui ? De retour aurpès son propre Castiel ? Une partie de lui voudrait rester comme ça pour toujours. Dans les bras de Castiel, espoir encore intact. Il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, mémorisant tout ce qu’il peut sentir. Les longs doigts minces de Castiel qui serrent la chemise de Dean dans son poing. Son souffle chaud contre le cou de Dean, qui fait dresser la chair de poule sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. La façon dont Castiel roule des hanches contre celles de Dean, calant la courbure de son entrejambe contre les fesses de Dean.

Mais une autre voix résonne depuis le seuil de la porte, brisant l’instant.

"Cas ? Qu’est-ce que… oh mon dieu."

Dean s’écarte à contrecœur de Castiel et se retourne. Sam se tient sur le seuil de la porte, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur le visage de Dean. Il y a de la peur dans les yeux de Sam. De la peur et de la panique et rien n'a plus aucun sens. Dean ne veut pas regarder vers Castiel, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Ses yeux se tournent vers le visage de Castiel et il peut presque _entendre_ son cœur se briser.

Il n’a jamais vu un chagrin aussi dévastateur de sa vie.

"Cas ?"

"Comment peux-tu être ici ?" demande Cas avec étonnement. "Tu es mort."

"Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Cas ? C'est qui ça ?"

Sam entre dans la pièce et tire Castiel à ses côtés avant même que Dean ait eu le temps d’enregistrer son geste. Des détails que Dean a manqué au cours de ces premiers instants s’infiltrent jusqu’à son cerveau. Castiel porte son trench-coat, mais le costume bleu a été remplacé par un jean bleu poussiéreux et un t-shirt blanc sous une chemise verte que Dean reconnaît comme venant de sa propre garde-robe. Ses cheveux sont aplatis et en désordre comme s’il avait dormi dessus. Castiel n’est pas censé dormir. Pas s’il est toujours angélique.

"Tu es humain ?" lâche Dean.

"Qui es-tu ?" demande Sam d’un ton autoritaire, contournant Castiel pour le cacher en partie de sa vue. L’instinct protecteur derrière cette réaction suffit presque à faire sourire Dean. Mais la colère montante sur le visage de Sam le dissuade. Dean sait qu’il ne vaut mieux pas provoquer Sam quand il est en colère et désorienté.

"Je suis Dean, je vous jure. Je viens d’une autre dimension." Au petit rire incrédule de Sam, Dean lève une main et hoche la tête. "Ecoute, je sais que ça a l’air dingue, mais je te jure que c’est vrai, je suis arrivé par ce miroir. J’essaye juste de rentrer chez moi."

"Arrête, Sam," dit Castiel. Il pose une main apaisante sur l’épaule de Sam, qui se détend aussitôt, se liquéfie presque à ce contact. "Je peux voir qu’il dit la vérité. Il y a assez de grâce en moi pour ça, à défaut d’autre chose."

Bon ben ça répond à l’une des questions de Dean. Pas entièrement humain, mais presque. Malheureusement, ce n’est même pas un début d’explication à toute cette histoire.

"La vérité ? Tu veux dire… Je ne comprends pas," dit Sam d’une voix faible. "C’est vraiment Dean ?"

Quelque chose ne va pas. Il y a tant de choses brisées dans ce monde. Tandis que les yeux de Castiel brillent de bonheur, Dean ne peut supporter l’intensité de douleur qu’il voit en Sam. Un sourire soulève les coins de la bouche de Sam, mais Dean sait qu’il n’a rien de réel.

"Dean, je n’arrive pas à y croire," murmure-t-il.

Il devrait partir. Il y a trop de courants souterrains que Dean ne comprend pas dans ce monde ; il va forcément foirer quelque chose. Sauf que… le bonheur sur le visage de Castiel attire Dean à lui. Son chagrin demeure, mais le plaisir est tout à fait réel. Dean ne peut se résoudre à le lui voler en laissant ce Castiel à sa douleur sans ne serait-ce qu’ _essayer_ d’aider. Sa fatigue pèse plus lourd que jamais et soudain, Dean comprend. Peut-être qu’en fait il ne reçoit de messages de personne, mais il sait sans doute possible qu’il a besoin de rester dans ce monde. Au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne ce qu’il se passe.

"Ouais, c’est vraiment moi. Euh, écoutez… je sais que c’est un peu abusé, mais je traverse ces mondes depuis je sais pas combien de temps. Vous seriez d’accord… je peux me faire une sieste à votre motel ?"

Castiel fait un bond en avant et attrape une des mains de Dean.

"Bien sûr. Oui, bien sûr que tu peux," dit-il avec empressement.

_Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas une erreur_ , songe Dean tandis qu’il laisse Castiel le guider hors de la pièce, les yeux plissés de Sam suivant chacun de leurs pas.

*******************

"Si on avait sur que tu… enfin, évidemment, on n’aurait pas pu deviner," bafouille Castiel, balayant une pile d’emballages et de restes de fast-food de la table de leur chambre de motel. "On aurait fait le ménage."

La chambre est la même que celle que Dean et Sam partageaient dans son monde. Un des lits est impeccablement fait, selon l'habitude matinale de Sam. L’autre est un désastre, la couverture complètement de travers. Un mur d’oreillers s’aligne au centre, à l’évidence pour que Castiel ne se sente pas seul dans le lit. Dean tressaille. Seigneur, jamais il n’aurait pu deviner qu’il détenait le pouvoir d'anéantir si complètement quelqu’un.

"Hé, t’en fais pas pour ça," dit Dean, sa voix prenant un ton doux qu’il n’avait jamais entendu sortir de sa propre bouche avant aujourd’hui. "C’est bien mieux que si c’était ma chambre."

"Oui, je me souviens," dit Castiel d’un ton affectueux.

Sam les suit dans la pièce et se pose dans une chaise.

"Tu as faim ?"

"Pas vraiment," répond Dean.

Il fixe son attention sur Sam. Dean reconnaît cette expression. Les lèvres pincées. Le refus de lever les yeux. Les narines dilatées. Sam est sérieusement en rogne contre quelqu’un et Dean soupçonne fortement être cette personne. L’irritation s’empare de Dean. Alors d’accord, la présence de Dean fout un coup de pied dans la fourmillière, mais clairement Castiel n’est pas guéri. Peut-être qu’il a besoin de dire adieu. Peut-être qu’il y a des choses qu’il n’a jamais pu dire à l’autre Dean. Merde, peut-être que Castiel a juste besoin de donner un bon coup de poing à Dean pour l’avoir abandonné. N’importe quoi pour poser un point final. Et même si ça ne marche pas, Dean n’y peut rien si l’univers l’a jeté ici. Sam n’a aucune raison d’être en colère _à ce point_.

"D’accord, bon, tu veux surement te reposer alors," dit Castiel, marchant jusqu’à son lit pour tirer les couvertures. "Tu peux utiliser ce lit. On va te laisser au calme. A moins… à moins que tu préfères avoir de la compagnie ?" demande-t-il avec tellement d’espoir que le cœur déjà bien martyrisé de Dean se serre dans sa poitrine.

Il est sur le point de dire à Castiel que jamais il ne lui refuserait quoique ce soit, mais Sam bondit de son siège, détournant leur attention.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule, Cas ?" demande-t-il. "Ce n’est pas notre Dean. Bon dieu, Cas, tu commençais _tout_ _juste_ à passer à autre chose et maintenant tu réagis comme s’il était revenu d’entre les morts ?"

"Hé," dit Dean, sourcils froncés.

"Va te faire foutre," crache Sam. "Tu étais déjà présent. Tu es _toujours_ présent, en fait. Tu n’aurais pas pu continuer ton chemin, tout simplement ?"

Il n’a pas l’occasion de répondre. Sam le bouscule et sort de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. L’inquiétude s'installe sur le visage de Castiel et il est à la porte dans la seconde qui suit, l'ouvrant et criant dans le couloir. "Sam ! Sam, non, je t’en prie."

Dean saisit le bras de Castiel avant qu’il ne puisse suivre Sam. "Il se passe quoi ici ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit Castiel, sincèrement confus. "Je dois aller lui parler. Il a tellement souffert depuis que tu es mort."

"Eh ben, désolé de te contredire," dit Dean. "Il n’a pas besoin d’être consolé. Il a besoin qu’on lui botte les fesses."

"Dean-"

"Hé, t’as confiance en moi, pas vrai ?"

L’inquiétude ne disparaît pas vraiment, mais elle se réduit sous la lumière d’un amour si profond qu’un court instant, Dean oublie où il se trouve. Il capture le visage de Castiel entre ses deux mains et presse leur front ensemble. Les mains de Castiel se posent sur ses hanches.

"Oui," dit Castiel sur une profonde expiration.

"Je sais pas ce que c’est que ces histoires, mais je vais arranger ça, d’accord ?" Chose stupide à dire, une promesse impossible. Mais Dean a entendu dire que l’amour rend les gens stupides. "Et ensuite je vais me faire une putain de sieste bien méritée et tu vas rester avec moi."

"D’accord," Castiel approuve doucement. "Je t’en prie aide-le, Dean. Je ne peux pas le perdre aussi."

Les mots se tournent et se retournent dans le cerveau de Dean, touchant à quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas encore tout à fait comprendre. Il met ça de côté pour plus tard. Pour l’instant, il a un frère à remettre en état.

"Attends-moi."

*******************

Dean trouve Sam dans le parking, assis par terre de l’autre côté de l’Impala. Ses bras entourent ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Dès qu'il voit Dean, il se crispe et détourne le regard.

"Je suis désolé," marmonne-t-il.

"Je sais," fait Dean.

S’installant par terre à côté de lui, Dean s’appuie contre la voiture, le metal lisse de son bébé encore tiède du dernier trajet. Le souffle de Sam se saccade dans ses poumons.

"Non, tu ne sais pas. Bon dieu, Dean, tu n’as pas idée."

Le ton de Sam recommence à border sur la panique et Dean se demande s'il va réussir à faire parler Sam avant de s'enfuir en courant. Ces deux-là n'ont dû se tenir qu'à un fil. Qui sait quand ils auraient craqué. Il sent un éclair de colère irrationnelle à l'égard de l'autre Dean pour avoir laissé la mort l'emporter.

"Je sais pas comment ça s'est passé ici, Sammy, mais je sais exactement ce que c'est que de perdre un frère," corrige-t-il. "Et j'ai cru mourir. Je voulais mourir. Je ne serais jamais arrivé jusqu'ici sans toi. C'est normal d'avoir un coup de flippe, mais t'es en train de foutre la trouille à Cas et il a pas besoin de ça."

"Je le sais très bien," dit Sam d’un ton amer. "Cas a besoin de Dean, mais il n'est pas là. Et là toi tu sors de nul part et il se met à espérer."

"Cas sait que je ne vais pas rester-"

"Dans sa tête, peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureux depuis des mois." Sam se frotte les yeux des doigts, un geste de fatigue fait pour cacher des larmes. "Merde, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé."

Quelque chose change en Sam. Une prise de conscience qui tire ses épaules vers le bas, et quand il prend à nouveau la parole, Dean peut définitivement entendre des larmes dans sa voix.

"Merde il me manque tellement. Je devrais être aux anges de te voir, mais tout ce que j’arrive à penser c'est que Cas commençait à aller mieux. Tu ne sais pas. Bon dieu. T'étais pas là quand il est mort. J'ai vraiment cru que Cas allait perdre la tête. Il a supplié les anges de te ramener, mais ils ne voulaient pas et ensuite... ensuite il n'était tout simplement _plus là_ ," dit Sam, la voix creuse. "Il était vide. Si je n'avais pas été là, je ne crois même pas qu'il se serait levé le matin. Puis il a commencé à changer. Il parlait avec moi, tu vois ?" Dean hoche la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour les mots. "J'ai commencé à retrouver sa personnalité et il... il essayait de _me_ remonter le moral. On parlait de toi pendant des heures et des heures, mais des fois, c'était... ça devenait juste sur nous. Tu étais toujours là, mais moins qu’avant. Je suis désolé, Dean. Je ne... Je n'ai jamais voulu. J'en avais pas l'intention."

Tout d'abord, Dean n'arrive pas à voir de quoi Sam parle. Puis il remarque la culpabilité qui souligne les familiers yeux noisette et la vérité le frappe si fort qu'il en a le souffle coupé.

"Oh mon dieu, Sam, tu es amoureux de lui ?"

Les larmes que Sam retenait se déversent sur ses joues, mais il regarde Dean dans les yeux et hoche la tête.

"Je suis désolé," chuchote-t-il.

Dean ne sait vraiment pas quoi ressentir. Il reste paralysé un long moment tandis que Sam baisse finalement les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son bras. Dans tous ces mondes, il n'y a jamais eu un soupçon de sentiments romantiques entre Sam et Castiel. Mais Dean a toujours été là. Peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'il fallait. L'impossible poids d'un chagrin partagé, un instinct de protection intensifié, être laissés seuls ensemble. Le coeur de Sam brisé par la mort de Dean, trouvant du réconfort à l'endroit le plus évident.

"Sam," dit-il avant même de se rendre compte qu'il veut parler. Il pose une main sur l'épaule rigide de son frère. "A ton avis, qu'est-ce que j'en aurais pensé ?"

Sam lève juste assez la tête pour dire, "Tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à partager."

"Ouais, mais je suis mort." Quand Sam sursaute sous le choc, Dean soupire. "Ce serait surement plus simple pour tous les deux si vous pouviez acceptez ça. Il est mort, Sam. Mais ouais, si t’avais reluqué du côté de Cas quand il était encore vivant, il te les aurait coupées."

Le commentaire tire un petit rire réticent à Sam.

"Il m'aurait écartelé sur la place publique, plutôt," marmonne-t-il.

Dean sourit et serre son épaule, un soulagement doux et enivrant l’allégeant de l’intérieur.

"Ils n'auraient jamais retrouvé le corps," approuve Dean. "Mais hé. Regarde-moi."

Il attend que les yeux humides et rougis de Sam se fixent sur son visage. Dean place sa main contre la clavicule de Sam, son pousse brossant avec légèreté là où bat le pouls de Sam, comme il faisait quand ils étaient petits et que Sam pleurait pour il ne sait quelle raison les enfants pleurent. Le corps de Sam se libère d'une partie de la tension qui l'habite.

"Je ne suis pas lui, mais je sais comment il pense. Il ne t'en voudrait pas pour ça. Ce serait quand même bien hypocrite de sa part."

"Mais c'est bizarre-"

"Et alors ?" interrompt Dean. "Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Ca n’a pas plus d’importance que d'être heureux. Crois-moi, Sammy, je suis coincé loin de mon Cas depuis assez longtemps pour comprendre ça maintenant."

"T'es en train de me dire de tenter ma chance ?" demande Sam un peu surpris. "Je ne crois même pas que Cas soit au courant."

Sam a raison. _C'_ _est_ bizarre. Dire à son petit frère de marcher sur ses plates-bandes met Dean un peu mal à l’aise. Mais il n'a pas tort pour autant. Ce Castiel est seul. Il a besoin de Sam. Et pour aider Cas à ne plus être malheureux, Dean dirait à son pire ennemi de tenter sa chance, alors Sammy encore plus. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il n’y a personne au monde à qui Dean confierait Castiel avec plus de confiance qu’à Sam.

"Je suis en train de te dire que là, vous êtes tous les deux en train de baliser sans raison."

"Mais si je lui dis et qu'il le prend mal ?"

"Il est assez fort pour tenir le choc," lui assure Dean. Il glisse un bras par dessus l'épaule de Sam et l'attire contre lui. "Assez parlé. Je sais que t'as envie de pleurer sur mon épaule comme une fillette."

"Bon dieu, Dean," dit Sam, se tournant dans l'étreinte et se cachant contre le cou de Dean. "Tu me manques _tellement_."

Et cette fois, quand Dean lui répond, tous deux savent que c'est l’absolue vérité.

"Je sais, Sammy. Je sais."

*******************

"Où est Sam ?" s’inquiète Castiel au retour de Dean.

"Il va se prendre sa propre chambre pour la nuit. Faut qu'on parle."

"Qu'on parle ? Je croyais que tu voulais dormir," dit Castiel, nerveux.

"Oh bon dieu, t'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de dormir," dit Dean. "Je suis tellement fatigué que j’ai l’impression d’être bourré, mais je ne dormirai pas tant qu'on aura pas réglé ça." Il s'écroule sur le lit de Castiel. "Sam et moi on a eu une longue discussion. Il m'a dit des trucs assez intéressants."

"Ah ?" Castiel se détourne et commence à mettre en ordre les menus de livraison à domicile posés sur la table, les disposant en piles bien nettes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

Dean a déjà entendu Castiel mentir auparavant. Il est vraiment pas doué pour ça. Ce ton exagérément naturel est trop _convaincant_ pour ne pas être remarqué. Quelque part le long de la route vers l'humanité, Castiel a appris quelques tuyaux. Dean observe ses mains qui s'agitent, saisit l'expression troublée de ses yeux.

"Oh bordel, tu _sais_ ," souffle Dean.

Les mains de Castiel se serrent autour d'un dépliant, l'écrasant entre ses doigts, et ses yeux se ferment brutalement.

"Tu sais," répète Dean. "Tu sais ce que Sam ressent pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?"

"Parce que c'est mal," réplique sèchement Castiel.

Dean se recule face au ton dur de Castiel. Le choc de découvrir que Castiel savait est balayé par une vague de colère. D’accord, oui, il adore cet homme, mais il aime aussi son frère et Sam n’a pas choisi ce qu’il ressent. Ses sentiments sont un merdier pas possible depuis qui sait combien de temps. Pour une fois qu’ils se stabilisent sur une émotion positive, on ne devrait pas le lui reprocher.

"Comment ça, c’est _mal_  ?" gronde Dean. "C’est pas comme s’il y pouvait quelque chose, bon sang." Comme Castiel ne répond pas et se contente de fixer le menu détruit, Dean se lève du lit et s’avance vers lui. "J’arrive pas à croire que tu reproches une chose pareille à Sam ! T’étais la seule chose qui lui restait. Il ne pouvait pas-"

"Je ne parle pas de Sam !" Castiel bondit de sa chaise, la renversant presque. "Je parle de moi !"

Le cœur de Dean s’arrête. Pendant deux longues et impossibles secondes, le temps se fige et les pensées de Dean obstruent son esprit. La compréhension est là, hésitant à la limite de son esprit, mais il ne peut l’accepter. Pas encore, pas tout à fait. Face à lui, Castiel se détourne, marchant de long en large dans la pièce, les mots tombant de sa bouche avec une surprenante facilité.

"Tu savais que ça fait à peine plus d’un an que tu es parti ? Une petite année et sans Sam, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça a dû lui coûter de s’occuper de moi comme ça." Castiel atteint un des murs de la pièce et fait demi-tour. "Ce n’est pas comme avant. Pas comme avec toi."

L’espèce de compréhension insaisissable percute Dean avec une telle force qu’il titube en arrière, s’asseyant brutalement au bord du lit. Il comprend soudainement ce que Castiel voulait dire par ne pas perdre Sam.

"Tu l’aimes aussi."

Castiel s’arrête, les yeux rivés au sol, son corps si immobile que Dean se demande s’il n’a pas même cessé de respirer.

"Cas ?"

"Je déteste ça," marmonne Castiel. "Je déteste ce que je ressens. Tu mérites mieux."

"Quoi ? Non." Dean se dresse sur ses jambes tremblantes et prend la main de Castiel. "Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Comment ai-je pu t’oublier si vite ?" demande-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur la question.

"Bon dieu, Cas, s’il y a bien une chose que tu _ne_ fais _pas_ , c’est m’oublier," dot Dean avec un rire faible. Il attire Castiel dans ses bras, poussant un grand soupir quand Castiel se blottit contre lui, ses yeux mouillant le bord du col de Dean. "Faut vraiment que je me tape cette conversation deux fois ?"

"Quoi ?" demande Castiel, la question étouffée.

"Viens là."

Dean les mène jusqu’au lit et grimpe sur les couvertures, se hissant maladroitement jusqu’à ce qu’il soit bien installé, puis il tire Castiel à lui. Il s’installe dans le creux à côté de Dean, parfaitement à sa place. Dean glisse un bras sous lui et entoure son dos. Quand Castiel jette une jambe par-dessus celle de Dean, il n’y a pas un centimètre de leur corps qui ne soit pas en contact. Dean embrasse Castiel sur la tempe.

"Tu n’as rien fait de mal."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?"

"Parce que je suis intelligent," taquine Dean.

"Dean," dit Castiel, son ton l'expression d'une patience à toute épreuve.

"Bah, c’est vrai. Je sais ce que ton Dean ressentirait en te voyant seul et malheureux sans lui," dit Dean, ses lèvres effleurant la ligne de naissance des cheveux de Castiel. "Je sais à quel point ça le gonflerait de vous voir laisser mettre un fantôme entre vous. On se bat contre les fantômes, Cas. On ne les laisse pas contrôler nos vies. "

"Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi," confie Castiel.

Ses doigts dansent sur la poitrine de Dean jusqu’à la peau nue de sa gorge. Le corps de Dean se réchauffe à ce contact. Probablement plus que ce que Dean ne devrait autoriser. Mais il ne dit rien. Il laisse simplement Castiel tracer son menton, le dessus de ses joues, le long de son nez.

"Tu es tellement beau," dit Castiel, ses yeux bleus lourds de souvenirs. "Je ferai n’importe quoi pour que tu reviennes."

Dean attrape la main de Castiel, presse ses lèvres contre la paume.

"Il ferait n’importe quoi pour revenir." La main libre de Dean prend en coupe le visage de Castiel. "Mais il ne peut pas. Tu dois le laisser partir."

Un court instant, Dean croit que Castiel va résister. Il voit le déni caché dans son regard, sent la façon dont Castiel se crispe contre lui et Dean ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Laisser partir les gens qu’il aime n’a jamais été son fort. C’est injuste de sa part de demander à Castiel de faire la même chose. Mais là, il n’a pas d’autre choix. Pas si l’autre option est Castiel et Sam continuant à souffrir.

"Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas ?" la voix de Castiel est si faible que Dean peut à peine l’entendre. "Ca ne te pose vraiment pas de problèmes ?"

"C’est pas le genre de choses qui me met très à l’aise," admet Dean parce que Castiel mérite son honnêteté. "Mais ton bonheur est plus important que tout le reste."

Jusqu’à ce qu’il le dise à haute voix, Dean n’avait pas réalisé la profondeur de cette vérité. Dean aime tellement Castiel, il ferait n’importe que pour le voir heureux, même si ça revient à le pousser dans les bras d’un autre homme. Son propre frère. La réalisation est à la fois choquante et complètement incroyable. Dean entoure la taille de Castiel de son autre bras et le hisse au-dessus de son propre corps, souriant quand Castiel se détend complètement, se drapant langoureusement sur Dean.

"J’ai peur," dit Castiel contre le cou de Dean. "Si j’aime Sam, j’ai peur de perdre mes sentiments pour toi."

"Je crois pas que ça marche comme ça," dit Dean. "Tes sentiments n’ont pas à être exactement les mêmes pour tous les deux."

"Ce n’est pas pareil," dit à nouveau Castiel, son ton féroce. Il lève la tête pour regarder Dean dans les yeux. "Loin de là. Est-ce que Sam ne mérite pas plus ?"

"Tu ne me feras pas dire que Sam peut faire mieux que toi," plaisante Dean pour alléger l’atmosphère. A son soulagement, ça marche. Castiel secoue la tête, mais il sourit.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te pose ces questions. Tu n’es pas vraiment un expert en relations de couple," dit-il en se réinstallant contre Dean.

"Sans dec’. Tout ce que je dis, c’est que ça n’a pas d’importance, comment ça a commencé ou si tout est parfait."

Castiel inspire profondément puis expire, répandant la chaleur de son souffle sous le t-shirt de Dean.

"Il n’y a pas un jour où ça ne fait pas mal," commente-t-il, presque paresseusement. "Les seuls moments où je ne suis pas malheureux, c’est quand je suis avec Sam."

Dean embrasse sa tempe.

"Alors tu devrais tout le temps être Sam."

*******************

Dean ne se réveille que tard dans la nuit. L’horloge indique 11:49. Les six heures environ de sommeil sont loin d’être suffisantes pour Dean, mais il faut qu’il parte.

"Cas ?"

Un léger grognement chatouille sa gorge.

"Dean ?" Castiel lève la tête, confusion puis compréhension altérant ses traits. "Tu t’en vas."

"Ouais."

Castiel se lève sans une plainte et attend à côté de la porte pendant que Dean va aux toilettes une dernière fois. Quand Dean s’avance vers lui, Castiel prend sa main et la serre avant de la relâcher.

"Merci."

"Est-ce que ça ira ?" demande Dean.

"Je ne sais pas," admet Castiel. "Mais je pense que j’ai de meilleures chances qu’auparavant." Il tend à Dean les clés de l’Impala. "Je préfère te dire au revoir maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu peux prendre la voiture jusqu’à la maison. On prendra un taxi pour la récupérer."

"Tu vas aller parler à Sam, hein ?"

Dean continue de s’attendre à ressentir de l’hésitation ou de la mélancolie. De la jalousie oude la colère. Tout sauf un profond soulagement, mais rien ne vient. Tandis que Castiel hoche la tête et se tend pour presser doucement ses lèvres fermées sur celles de Dean, la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser c’est _Wow, putain je l’aime vraiment trop_.

"J’espère que tu le retrouveras bientôt," dit Castiel. "Et quand tu le retrouveras, tu dois me promettre de _faire attention_."

"Promis," dit Dean en ouvrant la porte. Castiel essaye de s’éloigner en direction de la nouvelle chambre de Sam, mais il est arrêté par la main de Dean serrée autour de son poignet. "Je t’aime."

L’expression de Castiel s’effrite et il est de retour dans les bras de Dean sans un mot de plus, à s’accrocher, à le serrer si fort. Dans quelques instants, Dean devra le laisser partir. Le renvoyer vers Sam et commencer son trajet retour vers le miroir, retour vers sa quête sans fin.

Mais en cet instant, il est exactement là où il a besoin d’être.

*******************

Stupide miroir. Dean a besoin de cette chose et c'est un fait qu'il déteste. Avant de toucher le verre encore une fois, Dean autorise son esprit à glisser dans un rêve éveillé des plus plaisants où il balance une batte de baseball sur le miroir. Le _Crac !_ satisfaisant et l’explosion du verre en millions de tessons dentelés qui en résulte donnent à Dean un véritable frisson.

Sa vie est pathétique. Mais il va laisser derrière lui une autre personne qui a une chance de trouver le bonheur et Dean va sauter dans le foutu miroir encore une fois. A la lumière de ça, il est probablement autorisé à être un peu pathétique.

"A plus, Cas," dit-il en laissant son doigt tomber sur l'unique constante qui lui reste.

Castiel est en train de l’observer depuis la porte de la salle au miroir quand Dean se sort du choc induit par la décharge d’énergie. Sa confusion pousse Dean à lever les mains, paumes en l’air.

"Tire pas," plaisante-t-il. "C’est moi. Enfin, pas ton moi. Je viens d’un autre monde. Je suis passé par ce miroir."

Il n’a jamais vu les sourcils de Castiel se lever aussi haut. Par chance, ce Castiel est affublé de son vieil ensemble trench-coat et costume bleu banal au possible, ses cheveux dans leur parfaite disposition bénie des Cieux. Il devrait être bien assez puissant pour se rendre compte que Dean n’est pas en train de mentir.

"Vérifie. J’ai ton mojo en moi, promis. Sam est ici ?" Là tout de suite, plus que toute autre chose, Dean veut voir un Sam normal qui n’est pas amoureux de son ange. Même s’il se devait d’aider ces deux-là, il veut que les choses reviennent à la normale. "Par pitié dis-moi qu’il est quelque part dans le coin."

"Il est en bas," dit Castiel, fronçant les sourcils. "On te cherchait."

"Je suis sûr que je suis quelque part pas loin," fait Dean en jetant un œil dans le couloir par-dessus l’épaule de Castiel. "Me connaissant, je suis probablement caché dans un placard," dit-il avec un petit rire à sa propre mauvaise blague.

"Dean…" Castiel le regarde en plissant des yeux. "Est-ce que tu es malade ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"Ce que tu racontes n’a aucun sens."

Dean soupire. D’habitude Castiel saisit la situation bien plus rapidement. Dieu merci il a pu dormir la nuit dernière. Son cerveau peut encore traiter les questions qu’on lui pose.

"Je sais que c’est bizarre, mais c’est vrai. Ce miroir m’envoie de dimensions en dimensions et j’essaye de retrouver mon chemin vers la bonne-"

"Dean," interrompt Castiel tandis qu’il s’avance jusqu'à Dean, tendant les bras pour enrouler ses mains autour des épaules de Dean. "Je n’ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Tu n’es pas dans la mauvaise dimension."

"Non, mais écoute…" Dean s’arrête. "Non parce que j’ai été…dans tout plein de… hein?"

"Je te le promets, je te reconnaitrais n’importe où," dit Castiel. Ses mains se serrent sur la chair de Dean, probablement à lui en laisser des marques. Le retenant, l’ancrant dans ce monde. Tout est familier chez ce Castiel. Les bons vêtements, les bons cheveux, la même subtile distance dans ses yeux qui couvre une vaste et inimaginable quantité d’affection. Les jambes de Dean faiblissent et il saisit Castiel par les coudes.

"Hein ?" répète-t-il stupidement.

"Il n’y a pas d’autre Dean ici. Tu es _mon_ Dean," déclare Castiel, voix profonde et possessive.

Un court instant, à peine une seconde, Dean le fixe, trop stupéfait pour bouger. Ce n’est pas une histoire d’y croire ou non. Sans prendre en compte la capacité de Castiel à reconnaître Dean comme venant d’un autre monde, Dean _connait_ ce ton. C’est la voix 'Fais ce que je te dis ou tu vas prendre cher' de Castiel. Croire tout ce qui est dit dans ce ton est trop enraciné dans l’inconscient de Dean pour faire quoique ce soit d’autre que d’accepter ce que dit Castiel comme l’entière et complète vérité.

Dean assimile l'information soudainement et il revient à lui.

"Bordel, _enfin_ ," grogne Dean, luttant pour se dégager de la poigne de Castiel et jeter ses bras autour du cou de Castiel. "Oh mon dieu, Cas, je pensais ne jamais te retrouver. T’imagines même pas. C’était tellement la misère et j’étais une fille et t’étais une fille et _merde_ , je t’aime."

"Quoi ?" dit Castiel, abasourdi à son tour. Il repousse Dean juste assez pour observer son visage, ses yeux brillant sous le choc et un espoir que Dean a déjà vu auparavant, mais jamais ici. Pas dans ces yeux. Les yeux de son Castiel. Dean sait qu’il devrait lui répondre. Qu'il devrait expliquer son voyage et expliquer à quel point Dean l’aime et le veut, mais pour la première fois en une douzaine de mondes, il est avec _son_ Castiel et il en a officiellement ras le bol de se retenir.

Dean l’embrasse. Sur la bouche, traçant les lèvres de Castiel avec sa langue, avide de goûter et de se lier. Castiel s’ouvre au baiser, sa poitrine se soulevant soudain avec un gémissement surpris que Dean a aussitôt envie de réentendre. Il fait marcher Castiel à reculons jusqu’à ce qu’ils heurtent le mur et se presse durement contre lui, jamais assez près à son goût.

"Dean ?" halète Castiel quand Dean se recule pour reprendre son souffle. "Qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé ?"

"Je sais pas," dit-il, une main descendant pour glisser sur la poitrine de Castiel. "Je suis parti et tu étais toujours là. Mais je ne pouvais pas t’avoir." Dean sait qu'il parle de façon incohérente, mais il n’arrive pas à s’arrêter. "Il y avait toujours un autre moi. Bon dieu, ça me rendait dingue, Cas." Il embrasse Castiel le long de sa mâchoire. "J'avais tellement envie de toi."

"Est-ce que tu…" Castiel lâche un court halètement quand Dean mordille le lobe de son oreille. "C’est ce que tu as toujours ressenti ?"

"Ouais, trop con pour m’en rendre compte. Désolé, tellement désolé," dit Dean distraitement, plus intéressé par la manière dont Castiel se défait en tremblant dans ses bras que par ses propres mots. "Je t’ai toujours aimé, Cas."

"Dean," soupire Castiel, penchant la tête en arrière et roulant des hanches de la même manière que son dernier homologue, seulement cette fois c’est intentionnel et Dean peut sentir Castiel se durcir contre lui.

Bordel, c’est trop bon.

"Je te jure, si t’arrêtes pas ça, on baise ici-"

"Les gars ?"

Le front de Dean tombe sur l’épaule de Castiel. Bien sûr. Sam. Le cockblock1 inter-dimensionnel. Il apparaît sur le seuil de la porte et se recule d’un bond surpris à la vue de la scène qui s’offre à lui.

"Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ?"

"Dean m’aime," dit Castiel d'un ton hébété.

"Euh… oui ?"

Son ton complètement abasourdi rappelle à Dean combien Sam, son propre Sam, lui a manqué. Le seul Sam que Dean connaisse de fond en comble, le seul avec l’exact même passé que lui. Avec une certaine réticence, il relâche Castiel et offre à Sam une version moins pornographique de l’étreinte enthousiaste qu’il a donnée à Castiel.

"Bon dieu, tu m’as manqué, Sammy."

"Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?" demande Sam, mais il retourne l’embrassade malgré tout, ses mains géantes tapotant les épaules de Dean.

"Tu sais quoi," dit Dean en se reculant et en prenant la main de Castiel. "C’est une longue histoire. Et je suis fatigué, et j'ai envie de Cas."

"Wow, d’accord," dit Sam, levant les mains en signe de reddition. "Je demanderai plus tard."

"Ouais, demande-moi…" Il regarde pensivement Castiel. "Demain matin. Et prends-toi ta propre chambre."

"Evidemment," dit Sam, nez retroussé de dégoût.

Dean l’ignore et se tourne vers Castiel pour, à nouveau, poser son front contre le sien. Sauf que c’est entièrement différent. Parce que Sam ne veut pas penser à 'Cas' et à 'sexe' dans la même phrase et Cas n’est pas une fille et il n’est pas humain et il n’appartient pas à un autre Dean.

Il appartient seulement à ce Dean.

"Tu me ramènes à la maison ?"

Et Castiel s’exécute.

*******************

Dean regarde Castiel dormir. L’ange n’a pas besoin de dormir, bien sûr, mais il n’a pas fallu grand chose pour le convaincre de mettre sa Grâce en retrait et de laisser le corps humain qui est maintenant le sien prendre le dessus. Une décision que Castiel a particulièrement apprécié quand la bouche de Dean s’est refermée sur son érection et que Dean l’a mené jusqu'à ce qu’il soupçonne être son premier orgasme. Sans conteste le premier avec un partenaire. Ca demandera un peu de temps à Dean de s’habituer à le sucer, mais voir Castiel perdre tout contrôle en vaut largement la peine.

Il place une paume au milieu du torse nu de Castiel, souriant au doux battement qui tambourine contre sa peau. Il y a tout juste une heure, Dean était enfoui profondément dans le corps de Castiel et il se penchait pour presser un baiser contre son pouls, notant même sous l'effet du plaisir urgent la rapidité avec laquelle le pouls de Castiel battait contre ses lèvres. Dean a encore tant de choses à apprendre sur Castiel. A la fois dans et hors du lit. Bien qu’en toute franchise, ce sont les leçons de chambre qu’il attend avec le plus d’impatience. Après presque quatre ans, ils ont _beaucoup_ de choses à rattraper dans ce domaine.

Dire qu’il a failli passer à côté. Dean sait qu’il n’arrivera pas à oublier ce 'et-si' aussi facilement. Sans un étrange miroir, Dean aurait pu se contenter de moins que de l’amour. Dean ne croit pas aux âmes-sœurs, mais après ce voyage, il est positivement sûr que l’univers vous pousse dans la bonne direction. Il est impatience de parler à Castiel de tous les mondes étranges qui l’ont conduit jusqu’à ce moment.

"J’ai bien reçu le message, merci," dit-il à voix basse.

"Tant mieux."

Dean sursaute violemment. Seul l’instinct développé après des années de situations périlleuses le retient de hurler comme une fillette. Il s’éloigne d’un bond de Castiel, s’assurant que son corps se trouve entre Cas et l’entité qui s’adresse à lui.

Même dans la pénombre de la pièce, Dean reconnaît aussitôt son visiteur. Reconnaît, sans vraiment croire qu’il est là.

"Cas ?"

Elle sourit et d’un crochet du doigt, fait signe à Dean de venir jusqu’à la porte de la chambre. La curiosité pousse Dean à remettre précipitamment son pantalon et à tituber à sa suite. Son Castiel ronfle paisiblement, oublieux du monde. Une fois que Dean l’a rejointe dans le couloir, cette Castiel se tourne vers lui, ses sombres yeux bruns brillant avec une émotion que Dean ne parvient pas à identifier.

"Je voulais faire mes au revoir et donner des explications."

"Putain mais il se passe quoi, là ?"

Dean comprend enfin ce qu’ont dû ressentir les gens des autres mondes quand il sortait de nulle part.

"Tu auras beaucoup à discuter avec ton Castiel dans les jours qui viennent," dit-elle, repoussant de son visage une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds dans un geste étrangement humain. "Je savais que le pourquoi finirait par trop te perturber pour que tu sois vraiment en paix."

"C’était toi," devine Dean, sans comprendre beaucoup plus qu’avant qu’elle n’arrive.

"En effet," acquiesce-t-elle.

"Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là d’ailleurs ? Il y a déjà un Castiel ici."

Elle lève un sourcil et le 'sans blague' est inscrit dans le regard caractéristique qu'elle lui lance. Ce qu’il mérite probablement, c’est vrai. Mais rien de tout ça n’a de sens pour lui. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que cette femme _est_ Castiel. Il ne peut pas ne pas reconnaître cette exaspération attendrie, pas plus que s’il l’a voyait dans l’homme allongé sur le lit de la chambre derrière lui.

"Je vais être la plus brève possible," dit-elle. "Dans mon univers, la guerre a emporté presque tous mes frères. Eux disparus et mon Père de retour pour créer de l’ordre à partir du chaos, il m’a conféré le titre et les pouvoirs d’un archange. De mon existence, jamais je n’avais manié un tel pouvoir. Un pouvoir si grand que j’ai découvert que je pouvais traverser les barrières entre les mondes. Mais même ainsi, je n’ai pas pu les faire revenir."

Sa tristesse brise le cœur de Dean à nouveau et il regrette de ne pas avoir laissé le sommeil l’emporter en même temps que Castiel. Il déteste voir Castiel souffrir. N’importe quel Castiel.

"Les ?" ne peut-il s’empêcher de demander.

"Sam," dit-elle et pour la première fois, sa voix vacille tandis qu’elle ajoute, "Et Dean."

"Ils sont morts ? Et ton glandu de Père ne pouvait pas les ressusciter ?" demande Dean, bien que ça ne le surprenne même plus. "Quel enfoiré."

"Oui," dit simplement Castiel.

_Ca_ ça surprend Dean. Son Cas croit avec une telle ardeur en la bonté de son Père. Même après tout ce qui est arrivé sans que Dieu n'intervienne. Dean se demande si c’est là la limite. Les perdre lui et Sam. Il n’a pas vraiment envie de savoir, mais il sait qu’il doit à Castiel d’écouter son histoire.

"Comment ça se fait ?"

"Je crois qu’Il savait que je serais ici," dit Castiel, son ton à présent égal et résigné. "A te raconter pourquoi je t’ai envoyé dans ce miroir."

"A cause de moi ?" murmure Dean, yeux écarquillés. C’est un poids bien trop lourd pour les épaules de Dean.

"Toi et les autres comme toi. Je voyage depuis plus longtemps que je ne peux me souvenir." Son sourire réapparaît, tellement humain que Dean a du mal à le regarder. Il espère que son Castiel n’aura jamais à apprendre à être autre chose qu’un ange un peu ringard. "Tu n’es pas toujours un élève aussi compliqué. Mais tu n’es pas le pire non plus. De loin."

"Super, merci," fait Dean, plus par habitude que par véritable irritation. "Alors quoi, tu sautes d’un univers à l’autre pour trouver des Dean à qui tu peux jouer des tours ? C’est quoi l’intérêt ?"

"L’intérêt, c’est qu’un jour j’en trouverai un que je pourrai garder."

Dean peut à peine le concevoir. Son voyage fois un million, à la différence qu’elle ne sait pas s’il y a un monde pour elle quelque part, pas comme Dean qui savait que son Castiel attendait. Comment qui que ce soit pourrait avoir une telle patience ? Et bon sang, comment est-il possible pour cette créature de l’aimer autant ?

"Bon dieu, Cas," souffle-t-il. "Comment tu fais pour supporter ça ?"

"J’ai la foi," dit-elle. "Et je suis très entêtée. Voila pourquoi c’est une tâche si difficile. Trouver un monde où mon homologue n’est pas accroché à toi s’est prouvé particulièrement éprouvant."

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire," dit Dean, tout bonnement impuissant face à son immense dévotion.

Son sourire s’élargit et elle tend les deux bras pour prendre le visage de Dean entre ses mains.

"Dis-moi juste que tu seras heureux."

Il y a forcément autre chose qu’il puisse faire. Il doit y avoir plus pour cette Castiel que seulement le bonheur qu'elle offre à d’autres. Dean a à peine supporté ça le temps de quelques jours. Qui sait depuis combien d’années elle cherche son propre Dean ? Il veut faire plus pour elle. C’est trop douloureux de se dire qu’il ne peut pas.

"Cas-"

"Je t’en prie," dit-elle, ses yeux assombris par des sentiments que Dean ne pourra jamais mériter. "Promets-moi juste que tu seras heureux."

Il recouvre ses mains avec les siennes.

"Je le suis déjà."

  


 

1Terme qui désigne une personne empêchant deux autres de coucher ensemble

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à cloudyjenn pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic, et à vous pour avoir lu !

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a pas mal d'argot dans la fic en anglais, et ce n'est pas toujours facile à retranscrire, donc n'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous trouvez certaines phrases bizarres ou mal formulées !


End file.
